Inuyasha (Aladdin Version Revised)
by Cutimist
Summary: Inuyasha is a lowly half-demon who becomes more than what others have thought he would be. One day when he meets the Princess of The Western Lands, his life changes. He begins to do whatever it takes to win the heart of the Princess.
1. Prologue

A certain imp demon named Jaken was flying through a valley on his steed Ah-Un with a bunch of valuable treasures. At least to him, they were valuable. He was headed towards a village so that he would be able to talk about his treasures to the people and sell them. He wanted to make some good money off of them. By the time he got to the village it was a starry night.

The imp demon stopped at the village to let Ah-Un rest and began to set up his things.

"Welcome kind people, to the Western Lands. A land of mystery, of enchantment, and the most beautiful treasures that you have ever seen." The imp demon said with a smile. He gestures his hand to his treasure's and picks up a few plants and a pottery.

"Here are a few herbs that you can use to heal wounds or cure illnesses. This here pot comes with it so you can mix any of the herbs that will go great together." Then the imp brings out a box filled with charms.

"You can use the charms to ward off evil demons and evil curses." He takes a charm and places it on a serpent demon but it did nothing but make the serpent demon angry.

"See it works out well." Jaken said as he struggled to get the serpent off of him. The villagers started to walk away as he finally tossed the serpent aside. Jaken turned to see them walking away and panicked. He got in front of them with a nervous look but then a smile played across his face.

"I can tell that these are nothing new to you guys. If I were to have a beautiful rare item, would you listen?" The villagers stopped and turned to look at him with a sudden interest. Jaken reaches into his sleeve and pulls out a jewel that began to shine brightly.

"Why not consider this as your interest?" He asked the villagers.

"That's nothing but a piece of jewelry." One of the villagers said.

"That doesn't look like jewelry to me." Another villager said.

"It looks like some ordinary jewel." Another villager said. Jaken smiled.

"Ah, don't let it's appearance deceive you. This jewel contains more power than what you believe." Jaken began to say.

"Sure it does. You expect us to believe that?" Another villager said. They began to walk away but Jaken had other plans.

"This is no ordinary jewel!" Jaken explained. The jewel began to shine brightly. Everyone felt the power that was emanating from it.

"It once changed a course of a young half-demon's life. A half-demon, like this jewel, who appeared to be more than what he seemed." Jaken explained. The village people waited for what else the little imp demon was going to say. Jaken smiled and whispered.

"A diamond in the rough." He told them. Everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Would you like to hear the tale?" Everyone sat down with interest as they watched the little imp. The jewel began to shine as bright as the sun.

"It begins on a dark night. Where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose."


	2. The Dark Man

A demon with dark brown wavy hair and red eyes known as Naraku waited on his white horse for his companion Kagura. It took a long time for her to show up and Naraku was getting impatient. Finally he heard the woman as he saw her jump down from her feather. Naraku glared at her.

"You are late." He said with anger. Kagura bowed down.

"I do apologize Master Naraku but it was harder to get than what I expected." She told him.

"So you have it then?" Naraku asked with interest. Kagura had a sly grin and reached into her sleeve.

"I had to get rid of a few people, if you know what I mean. But I got it." She showed Naraku a crystalized dragon stone. He reached out for her to hand it over to him. She took it back away from him with a sly grin.

"I don't think so. Give back my heart and I'll give this to you." Kagura told Naraku. One of Naraku's demon's grabbed the dragon stone and dropped it in his hand.

"Trust me my dear Kagura. You'll get what's coming to you." Naraku said with amusement. Kagura looked up at him with a worried look as she watched him hold the dragon stone and awaken its power.

Naraku watched as the stone began to shine brightly. It was blinding to the eye but Naraku never flinched once. He smiled as a strand of light pointed to the direction that they needed to go.

"Come Kagura, let's follow the trail and see where it leads us." Naraku said as he began to ride the fields. Kagura followed behind on her feather, keeping her pace. Naraku and Kagura followed the light until it they reached the stopping point.

The dragon stone lead to a mountain that was in the shape of a dragon's head. The dragon stone began to float away from Naraku's hands and placed itself at the forehead of the dragon head. The mountain began to come to life, the eyes were golden and there were two dragon horns on it's head.

"At last, I have found The Crystal Cave of Midoriko." He whispered in amazement. Kagura walked up beside him with awe.

"My word." She said as she stared up at the dragon head. Naraku places a hand on her shoulder and turns her around.

"Now listen here Kagura, I need you to bring me the Shikon No Tama. If you can bring me the Shikon No Tama, you can have your heart back. You will be as free as the wind." Naraku told her. Kagura gulped as she turned towards the dragon head and began to walk towards it.

The dragon roars thunderously which causes Kagura to take a few steps back. She looks up into the eyes of the dragon head.

"I see that my crystal stone has returned to me after all these years." The dragon head said. Kagura watches to see what the dragon head would do with a hint of fear in her eyes. The dragon head looks down at Kagura.

"You there! Are you the one who has awakened me?" The dragon head asked. Kagura nodded and began to speak.

"I am Kagura of the wind. I'm here to search for a jewel." She told the dragon head. The dragon head had a stern look that began to worry Kagura.

"Know this fair maiden, only one may enter here. One with a pure heart. The diamond in the rough." The dragon head warned her. Kagura gulped nervously as she looked back to her master.

"Well, go on." Naraku waved her off. Kagura took a deep breath and began to step forward. Once she stepped through the cave she let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. The dragon roared thunderously and a sudden shock began to burn through Kagura's flesh. She screamed in fear and agony as she dropped down to her knees.

"Nooo!" Naraku screamed out.

Kagura soon disappeared to nothing but ashes. The dragon head looked down at Naraku with a glare.

"That woman perished because she is not the chosen one. If you bring me the chosen one then the jewel shall be yours." The dragon head told Naraku.

"But know this, all shall suffer the same fate as the fair maiden here if they are not the chosen one." The dragon head warned. Naraku growled and began to walk away from the dragon head.

"What are you going to do now Lord Naraku? We've been searching for that jewel for a long time. We finally get this close to it and we can't even enter the cave without being purified." The demon hissed angrily.

"Patience is a virtue little demon. Kagura just didn't have a pure heart, considering that she was created from me."

"Big surprise. What are we going to do now your lordship? How are we going to get pass the barrier that protects this cave? This could be a problem for the likes of us." The demon hissed. Naraku grabbed it's neck with an evil glare. The little demon shut up with a hint of fear.

"Yes of course. Only one may enter. We must find the one with a pure heart. This diamond in the rough." Naraku said with a dark expression.


	3. Inuyasha Appears

"Stop! Theif!" A man's voice calls out. A half-demon known as Inuyasha had taken a few fish to eat since he didn't have any money. He was on top of a roof of a hut with a smirk. He looks back to see a few castle guards after him.

"I will have your head you lowly half-demon!" One guard threatened. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"All this for just a few fish?" He scoffed. He shakes his head and jumps down from the hut. Once he landed, he looks up to the men.

"There he is!" One man called out.

"You won't get away that easily!" Another called out. Inuyasha smiled.

"Feh! As if you can catch me!" He scoffed. A few village woman were giggling at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. His ears twitched as he heard the castle guards. He looked over to his right and saw them coming.

"You two over that way, the rest of you follow me." The leader of the guards said. Inuyasha hid in the shadows where the women were standing.

"If you have something to say to me, then say it." He said with an annoyed expression.

"Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we Inuyasha?" One of the women giggled. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Feh! You're only in trouble if you get caught." He told them with his nose in the air and crossed arms.

"Got ya!" The leader said as he pulled the half-demon's ear. Inuyasha winced.

"Hey! Let go of the ear!." Inuyasha shouted as he swiped at the guard with his claws. The guard just barely dodged Inuyasha's claws and grabbed his arm with an angered expression.

"Don't think that you're going to get away from us. You will be locked away for good this time." The guard growled angrily. Suddenly he was pinned down to the ground with a stone statue that looked all too familiar to Inuyasha.

"Hahaha! That shows you to mess with Inuyasha!" a young fox kit said as he placed a charm on the statue.

"Perfect timing Shippo." Inuyasha smiled. Shippo chuckled and hopped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Inuyasha said as he and Shippo ran off with the fish. Both of them were laughing as they would dodge everything the guards would throw at them. Anytime the guards got too close Inuyasha would use his claws to back them off or Shippo would use his fox fire or fox magic.

* * *

Once Inuyasha and Shippo lost the castle guards, they went into the forest where their campsite was. Shippo started a fire and started to cook the fish.

"Awesome job Shippo!" Inuyasha said as he ruffled the fox kit's hair. Shippo smiled with a big grin.

"Thanks Inuyasha! We make a great team." Shippo said with both hands on his hips. Inuyasha nodded.

"Definitely! Did you see the look on their faces?" Inuyasha chuckled. Shippo sat down with his hands at the back of his head. He and Inuyasha leaned against a tree waiting for the fish to be done.

Once the fish was done they both got their share. Shippo had two fish and Inuyasha had three.

"Let's eat." Inuyasha announced. Shippo was so excited to eat and Inuyasha was about to take a bite out of his fish when his ears twitched. He looked up and saw two little half neko demons, his ears drooped and he frowned. He looked at Shippo and Shippo looked at Inuyasha with worried eyes.

"Nah-Uh!" Shippo said as he took a bite out of his fish. The little half-demon's had a sad look and Inuyasha gave a sad smile. He knew what they must be going though, he knew how hard life was for a half-demon. He gets up and heads towards the two children with a couple of cooked fish on a stick.

"Here." He told them softly, handing the fish to the older sister. They were a little hesitant at first. Inuyasha chuckled lightly.

"Trust me, you need it more than I do." He told them with a smile. The sister takes the fish and the brother smiles. Inuyasha pets the sister's head with a soft smile. Both the neko half-demon's chuckled happily.

"Take care of yourselves you two. I know what it feels like and it isn't easy. But if you stay together, then you two will grow up strong." Inuyasha told them before he started to walk away.

"Thank you mister." The sister said with a smile. Inuyasha looked back to the two siblings.

"Inuyasha." He introduced himself with a gentle smile.

"I'm Sakura, and this is my brother Keiichi." Sakura introduced themselves. Inuyasha nodded to them, then he looked at Shippo. Shippo had a sad look as he looked at his fish. He walked over next to Inuyasha and held out the other fish to the two siblings.

"Shippo, I'm surprised at you." Inuyasha said with amusement. Shippo sighs sadly.

"I'm sorry for being so selfish. Inuyasha is right, you guys need it more than us. So, here you go." Shippo told Sakura. She smiled as she took the fish from Shippo.

"Thank you Shippo. We will never forget you or Inuyasha for your generosity." Sakura said with a smile. Shippo's face turned bright red as Sakura pecked him on the cheek. Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle.

"Okay, okay." Shippo said with a smile.

Suddenly there was a bunch of villagers that were crowding around the entrance of the royal palace. Inuyasha decides to walk over to where all the villagers were to see what all the commotion was about. Shippo hopped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder to take a look.

"What do you suppose is going on Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Who knows. I guess we're about to find out." Inuyasha told the fox kit.

There was a man with light brown hair and royal clothing approaching on his black horse with royal reins. The village woman were all amazed by how handsome he was and the men were looking a little annoyed. They knew he came here to the Western Lands for one purpose.

"He's headed his way to the castle, I suppose." One villager said. Inuyasha looked at the man. Something about him didn't seem right to our half-demon friend.

"Another suitor for the Princess." Another villager said with a slightly annoyed look. Inuyasha looked at the man who talked about the Princess. 'Another one huh? I wonder why she keeps rejecting all these suitors?' He thought to himself. 'I wonder what she looks like.' He thought more with a slight blush. Then the sound of two little neko half-demons reached his ears. They were headed out in the middle of the entry way for the Prince to come through.

"Keiichi please stop!" Sakura shouted as she finally grabbed her little brother. She hugged him tightly as the Prince's horse whinnied and came to a halt. The Prince was angered by their presence.

"Out of my way you filthy half-breeds!" He shouts as he was about to use his whip. Inuyasha gets in front of the children catching the whip with his arm. He glared at the man.

"If I were you, I would take my leave and high tail it out of here." Inuyasha says as he throws the whip at the Prince's face. The Prince glares.

"How dare you disrespect me. Do you have any idea who I am!?" He said with anger. Inuyasha scoffs.

"Another high and mighty Prince that the Princess wishes to kick out of her palace it would seem." Inuyasha said. The Prince steps down from his horse and walks over to the half-demon.

"You know nothing about the Princess half-breed. Even if you did, she will never take the likes of you as a husband." The Prince smirked. Inuyasha growled angrily as he watched the Prince hop back up on his horse and headed his way to the royal grounds.

"I know the Princess will never take you as a husband!" Inuyasha shouted. The Prince stopped his horse and looked back at Inuyasha.

"And how would you know you filthy mutt?" The Prince growled. Inuyasha growled back clenching his fangs and claws. Once he calmed down he began to speak.

"Because if she keeps rejecting every suitor that comes to call, then that would mean that she hates this ridiculous law about marriage. She doesn't want to be forced into a marriage that she doesn't want to be in. She knows that she won't be happy with the likes of you!" Inuyasha shouted.

"My, my, has our little half-demon friend fallen in love with our Princess?" The Prince said with an amused expression. Inuyasha blushed, then he looked away. The Prince chuckled.

"Well isn't that something. No wonder you defended someone that you have not once laid eyes on." The Prince continued. Inuyasha growled. 'Someday I will. I want to meet her.' He thought to himself.

"You are nothing but a worthless half-demon. Even if you did confess your love for her, it is forbidden." The Prince laughed. Inuyasha's eyes turned red with anger as he began to charge at the Prince. Before Inuyasha could rip the guy's throat apart, he rammed into the shut doors of the royal palace.

"I am not worthless!" Inuyasha growled. He then began to calm down, his eyes going back to normal. Shippo walks up to Inuyasha with a sad expression.

"Inuyasha, you okay?" He asked. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. He looked down to Shippo and sighed.

"Come on Shippo. Let's go home." He said as they both start to head home together.

* * *

It was getting dark as they were on their way home to their hut in the forest. Inuyasha pushes aside the fur that he used as a door entrance looking around his hut. 'If only they could see that there is so much more to me than what they intend to believe.' He thought to himself sadly. He watched as Shippo yawned and went to lay on the stack of furs. Inuyasha covers up Shippo with a smile and heads to the window. Inuyasha has a good view of the castle.

"Someday Shippo, things are going to change. We'll be rich, live in a castle, and never have any problems at all." Inuyasha said softly with a smile.


	4. Princess Kagome

The Prince had tried to talk to the Princess but her little demon cat always got in the way. The Princess had gotten so mad at him and refused his proposal that she hit him with a stone, leaving a bump on the head.

The Prince began to go up the stairs, storming off with an angered expression. He slammed open the doors and began to walk away from the palace.

"I never have been so humiliated." He said as he was heading off. The King began to panic.

"L-Leaving so soon?" He asked with a sad look. The King saw that some of the Prince's wardrobe was torn off and that he had a huge lump on his head.

"Good luck marrying her off!" The Prince said as he continued to storm off. 'I guess that little half-demon was right. She really doesn't want to marry anyone right now. I wonder if she's waiting on the right one.' The Prince thought to himself, then he frowned angrily. 'Hmph! As if anyone would love a woman like that!' He continued as he left the palace.

King Hige sighed and had an annoyed look. What was he going to do about his daughter? She was always stubborn, she never changes.

"Kagome." He turned around and went to see his daughter in the royal garden.

Kagome was by a water fountain with her little cat demon Kirara, only her cat demon wasn't little at the moment. It was transformed into it's saber form.

"Kagome!" King Hige called out as he walked down the stairs. She didn't turn around to look at him.

"Kagome!" He called out again as he walked closer. Kirara got in front of Hige with a growl and with a piece of the Prince's clothing in her mouth.

"Kirara! You should know better!" Hige said as he tried to tear away the clothing from the two-tailed demon. Kirara growled as she yanked back, making the clothing rip in half and Hige falling back. He looked at the cloth in his hand and glared at his daughter.

"So this is why Prince Akitoki stormed out!" He chastised his daughter.

"Oh Father, Kirara was just looking out for me. You know how she is when someone comes close to me. Kirara just doesn't trust any of these men, and neither do I." Kagome said as she took the cloth away from Kirara and tossed it aside.

"I can't stand the fact that these men come prancing around my palace and ask for my hand in marriage." She continued as she petted and hugged Kirara with a sad expression. She looked up to her father who gave her an angered look.

"My daughter, why must you reject every suitor that comes to call? I'm only looking out for you, you know that right?" He asked her. Kagome was already walking away with an annoyed expression.

"You know the law." He began to say. Kagome began to speak with him as she was walking towards her flower garden to tend to the flowers.

"That I am to marry a Prince by my next birthday right?" She grabbed one of her favorites flowers, which were lavenders and held them close to her enjoying their lovely scent.

"Please Kagome, must you be so stubborn?" Her father crossed his arms. Kagome huffed.

"The law is wrong. Why must I marry someone that I don't even know or want to have anything to do with?" She told him as she grabbed a vase to put her flowers in. Her father was panicking.

"You only got three more days." He told her.

"Father. I hate being forced into this. If I do marry, I want it to be for love. My ideal is someone who is strong, someone who I know will always take care of me, someone I know who will protect me and hold me in his arms. He needs to be brave and confident, someone who is willing to do absolutely anything just to make me happy." Kagome said as she placed the vase in the greenhouse. Hige had a sad expression and placed his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Kagome... It's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever and...well I...I just want to make sure you're taken care of." He told her as he watched his daughter come out of the greenhouse. Kagome sat back down at the fountain.

"Please try to understand father. I never done a thing on my own. I've never had any real friends. All my other so called friends always try to hook me up the same way you're trying to do. I just don't care about any of these guys. I'm waiting for the right one to come along." She told her father. Kirara growled with a hurt expression. Kagome giggled.

"Oh Kirara, you know you're one of my best friends. You always look out for me." She told her two-tailed friend. Kirara mewed gladly and laid back down.

"I've never even been outside the castle walls." She told her father sadly as he walked up to her.

"But Kagome, you're a Princess." Hige told her. Kagome glared down at the water.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a Princess anymore." She said as she splashed the water angrily. She turned her back on her father with crossed arms. Hige growled with annoyance and started to storm off. He turned back around with a glare.

"Kami forbid you should have any daughters." He told her and stormed off again. Kirara looked confused.

Kagome leaned forward with a sigh of annoyance. She went to her archery grounds, grabbing her bow and arrows and began to shoot them out of frustration. Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she fixed her form. Once she was calm, she let the arrow fly and watched as it hit the center of the target. 'Someday I will fly free just like my arrow.' She thought to herself.

Suddenly her hands began to glow a bright purple. Kagome looked down at her hands and smiled. 'I know someday I will meet the right one for me.' She thought again as she placed her hands against her heart.

* * *

Hige was in his room pacing back and forth. All he wanted for his daughter was her happiness. Then Hige stopped with his hand to his chin. 'Maybe this marriage deal is crazy. My daughter does have a point, that she should marry for love and not just because of a law.' He thought to himself.

Suddenly a shadowy figure appears before him. Naraku was smiling down at Hige.

"Ah, Naraku. My most trusted advisor. Please Naraku, I could use some advise." Hige said.

"My life is to serve you your Highness." Naraku said as he bows to Hige.

"Do you think that it's right of me to choose a suitor for Kagome? She seems so upset about this whole suitor business." He explains to Naraku.

"Your daughter is so complicated." Naraku's little demon hissed. Hige rolled his eyes and zaps the little demon with a bit of his purifying powers. It knocks the demon off of Naraku's shoulder and onto the ground. Naraku couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, your Highness, you certainly have a way with foolish little demons." Naraku said as he laughed. The little demon glared at Naraku. Hige had a smile that played across his lips.

"Your little demon needs to learn it's manners towards my daughter." Hige said. Naraku glared down at his little demon with a wicked smile.

"Oh don't worry, he will surely learn his manners from now on your Highness." He said. Then Naraku cleared his throat.

"Anyway, perhaps I can divine a solution to this problem." Naraku began to say.

"If anyone could help, it's you." Hige said as he sat down at his thrown.

"But it would require a certain pendant." Naraku said as he pointed towards the pendant around Hige's neck. Hige looked down at his pendant with a sad expression as he took hold of his pendant.

"My pendant? But it's been in the family for generations." Hige explained.

"I couldn't possibly just hand it over to anyone." He continued.

"It's necessary to be able to find the Princess a suitor. Don't worry." Narau said as he got close to Hige and his eyes glowing red.

"Leave everything to me your Highness." Naraku whispered hypnotically.

" _Of course Master Naraku_." Hige repeated in a daze.

"Now hand over the pendant." Naraku demanded with an evil smirk.

" _Yes Master Naraku_. _Whatever you need to make you happy._ " Hige said as he took off the pendant and handed it over to Naraku. Naraku gladly accepted it.

"Thank you for the parting gift your Highness. I can assure you that your kind gesture will be of use to me." Naraku said with a smirk. After he was finished with Hige, Naraku left the thrown room with an annoyed expression.

"I can't take anymore zaps from that retched fool! If I have to deal with that anymore, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!" The little demon fussed.

Naraku was heading to a secret passage way behind his bookshelf. He starts heading down the stairs where it's dark and full of miasma.

"Calm yourself my pet. Soon I will be King instead of that little halfwit." Naraku said as he reached his corridor full of his faithful demons.

"Then I can zap him with my own powers." The little demon smirked evilly. Naraku gave a wicked smile to his little demon friend.

"Be patient a little longer my demon friends. Once we have the Shikon No Tama in our hands, we will rule The Western Lands!" Naraku announced with an evil laugh. All the demons roared along side their Master, awaiting for that moment to come.

* * *

Outside the castle, Kagome was dressed into villager clothes, but she still wore her crown. She had on a shawl to cover her head so that she could blend in with the villagers. She began to climb a tree but was stopped by Kirara. Kagome had a sad expression.

"Sorry Kirara. But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me." She explained. She gave Kirara a hug.

"I'll miss you." She told her. Kagome got up and started to climb the tree. Kirara had a sad expression as she helped Kagome up. Kagome climbed over the wall and looked down at Kirara sadly.

"Goodbye." She told her as she disappeared. Kirara looked up with a sad expression and laid down by the walls.

Once Kagome was over on the other side, she turned around with a look of determination.

"Okay! Let's see what kind of adventures await me!" She said as she began to wonder off.


	5. Hanyou Meets Princess

Once the sun was up, Princess Kagome gets up from her campsite. She always wondered what it was like to sleep outside, and she came to love the beauty of the night sky. She took a walk and exited the forest. She found herself in a village and wanted to take a look around.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Shippo were looking for something to eat. They found some apples that looked really ripe and wanted to take a few.

"Ready Shippo?" Inuyasha asked. The little fox kit smiled and started running towards the apple stand. Inuyasha hopped from one roof to the next to land on the roof of the apple stand.

"Get your fresh and ripe apples here! They are the best apples in town!" The seller announced. Shippo decided to do a little bit of his fox magic to give the village man a little scare.

" **How dare you pick the apples of the great demon tree!** " Shippo boomed out. The village man was startled.

"Wh-who are y-you?" The village man stuttered with a hint of fear. Inuyasha was chuckling at Shippo's performance as he watched the guy cower in fear. 'Keep distracting him Shippo.' He thought with a smile.

" **I am the spirit of the great demon tree! You have picked my fruit from atop of my branches, and now you will pay the price!** " Shippo threatened. The village man crouched low on the ground to hide.

"P-P-Please don't hurt me oh great spirit. Your apples just looked so g-g-good that I picked them for our village. I-I didn't know." The man stuttered. Inuyasha snickered as he grabbed four apples, two for him and two for Shippo. Inuyasha signaled for Shippo to finish up, that he got what he wanted. Shippo nodded.

" **I will let you off with a warning you pesky human. But know this, the next time you pick apples from my branches, I will put a curse on you.** " Shippo told the man as he disappeared to sit with Inuyasha. The last thing they heard was,

"Y-Yes oh great spirit."

Inuyasha and Shippo were on top of a different roof and were laughing about the village man's reaction.

"That was great Shippo! Man you sure had him groveling." Inuyasha praised Shippo. The little fox kit smirked.

"Hey, I learned from the best." Shippo said. Inuyasha ruffled the fox kit's hair and gave the two apples to Shippo.

"Let's eat!" They both said as they took a bite out of their first apple.

Meanwhile, Princess Kagome was in the village and looking around. There was so much beauty to the village. 'Oh my such beautiful kimonos.' She thought as she came to a stand that was selling kimonos. 'Maybe I should buy one. It wouldn't hurt right?' She thought more with a smile.

"Hello miss, would you like to buy one of our fine kimonos?" The village woman asked. Kagome smiled and looked at a beautiful green kimono with golden flowers and a sky blue obi.

"I would like to buy this one please." Kagome said with a smile as she held the kimono in her hands.

"Ah, that is a beautiful kimono. This kimono actually has a story behind it." The woman said. Kagome widen her eyes in astonishment.

"Wow, really?" She asked.

"It's a long story." The village woman said. Kagome listened.

"Some people believe that this kimono was worn by a brave young warrior princess." The woman said. Kagome gasped softly. 'Then maybe I shouldn't get it.' She thought to herself.

"Oh but don't worry, this was made out of inspiration of that story. This warrior princess protected the Western Lands from evil demons and from human raiders. One day she fell in love with a demon that protected her from a dragon demon." The woman said. Kagome widened her eyes.

"But isn't that forbidden? I mean to fall for a demon?" Kagome asked. The village woman smiled.

"The warrior princess knew that, but she didn't care. This particular demon happened to be an Inu, Dog Demon. Long ago humans and demons did get along with each other, but then a moth demon had fooled the demons that humans had raided their territory. Thus forcing the humans to be at war with the demons. All but two fought with either side, there names were Inutaishou and Izayoi. Inutaishou was the Great Dog Demon that ruled the Western Lands long ago. Izayoi was a princess from the Northern Lands." The woman explained.

At this time, Inuyasha and Shippo were on top of that hut without being noticed. Shippo looked at Inuyasha.

"Is she..?" Shippo started to ask. Inuyasha interrupted.

"Yes. She's talking about my parents, but to who though?" He asked in wonder. He slowly got to the edge of the roof and saw a beautiful raven haired woman standing in front of the kimonos.

"Wow." He whispered. Shippo crawled up to Inuyasha and looked up at him.

"What's wrong with you Inuyasha?" He whispered. Then he looked down and saw the raven haired girl.

"Wow Inuyasha, she's pretty. Are you going to ask her to become your mate?" Shippo whispered. Inuyasha bonked Shippo on the head to shut him up.

"Ow, what was that for?" Shippo asked with an angered look, rubbing his head.

"Hush Shippo." Inuyasha growled. Shippo sat down and watched the girl with Inuyasha.

"What happened to them?" Kagome asked. The woman frowned.

"With an act of bravery, Inutaishou and Izayoi went off to battle together. They wanted to show that humans and demons can still work together. They wanted to show that there are ones that can be trusted. The King of the Northern Lands stepped forward to face his daughter." The woman said. Kagome's heart was beating against her chest.

"Then what?" Kagome asked.

"The King grabbed his daughter and pulled her away from Inutaishou. What the King didn't know was that she was already pregnant with Inutaishou's pup." The woman said. Kagome gasped.

"She still went off into battle knowing that?" Kagome asked. The woman looked at her.

"She wanted to save the Western Lands from being destroyed by the evil demons. Inutaishou knew and protected her. What he hated was letting her father take her away from him. One day, when she was to be married to a noble Prince, Inutaishou came by in the night. He was worried about her, and couldn't stand another day without her. The King knew that she was pregnant, but he decided to let her have the pup. The King thought it was the Prince's, that's why. That is what was keeping her alive." The woman said. Kagome frowned.

"What did Inutaishou do?" Kagome asked.

"Inutaishou went to bring Izayoi back. Once he found her, she was in labor. He was able to tell with that nose of his." The woman giggled.

"Anyway, a bunch of guards were blocking the castle and Inutaishou came to her rescue just after his own battle with the demons. He was injured and weakened. He knew it was a risk but he went to the castle anyway and followed Izayoi's scent." The woman frowned.

"The Prince found out that she was pregnant with a demon's child and decided to use his sword to stab her." The woman said. Kagome gasped.

On top of the roof, Inuyasha was growling. Shippo was beginning to worry about Inuyasha, but he kept in control of himself.

"Poor Lady Izayoi." Kagome whispered. The woman smiled.

"Do not worry young miss, Lady Izayoi turned out just fine." The woman said.

"How?" Kagome asked.

"Inutaishou had three swords with him. One was called the Tetsusaiga, which can kill 100 demons in a single stroke. The Tensaiga is a sword that can save 100 lives in a single stroke. The third sword was called So'unga, which was a far more dangerous sword than the Tetsusaiga. Inutaishou brought Izayoi back to life with his Tensaiga. She had thought that her baby was gone forever but, her son was alive. He protected her and took her and their son away from the castle before any of the guards could catch up to them. Inutaishou took Izayoi and their son to a far away village and told Izayoi to go on and live for him and their son. He didn't want to leave her, but he did what he had to do in order to protect her and their son. Inutaishou was never heard from again after that. Izayoi assumed that he died out of bravery and respected him, but she never married or found any suitors because she still had the love for the Great Dog Demon Inutaishou." The woman finished off.

"Wow, such a beautiful story. It's sad but... I respect that kind of love. He was willing to do anything to protect Lady Izayoi and their pup, even if it meant losing his own life." Kagome said.

Hearing this made Inuyasha's heart pound. 'She.. respects that kind of love?' He asked himself.

"Here you go young miss. You can have this kimono." The woman said. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. I'll take great care of it." She told the woman.

"Why don't you put it on in our changing room." The woman suggested. Kagome smiled and went to put on her new kimono. Once she was dressed and her hair was up into a hair ponytail, Kagome stepped out of the hut and smiled.

"Thank you so much ma'am." Kagome bowed. The woman smiled.

"You're quite welcome my dear." The woman said. Kagome began to walk at other stands while our little hanyou friend watched over her. A little boy was trying to grab a peach fruit.

"Here you go dear." Kagome said as she grabbed one and handed it to the boy. He smiled and nodded at the woman as a gesture of thanks. Kagome smiled as she watched the boy leave.

"What a beautiful young woman." A man with brown hair and brown eyes had stepped out from behind his stand.

"A woman with those kind of clothes should be able to pay for what she took." The man told her. Kagome frowned.

"Just let him go, he's just a kid. Do you really think children are going to be able to pay for themselves? Especially if they don't have anywhere else to go?" Kagome crossed her arms with annoyance. Inuyasha was amazed by this girl. 'She has spunk, I'll give her that.' He thought to himself.

"Well, I'll forgive you if you are willing to do something for me." The man said with a smirk as he grabbed both her arms.

"Hey! Hands off pal!" She yelled as she was trying to get free. The man snickered.

"Oh come on, a pretty lady like yourself should enjoy herself." The man told her as he pulled her with him.

"I said let go!" She yelled again. A flash of red came past her and she felt herself being pulled away. Kagome was stunned and looked up to who saved her from the guy. Her eyes widened with surprise. The man had a red kimono, his hair was a beautiful silver color, his eyes were a beautiful amber gold, and he had two cute triangular dog ears on his head.

"Keep your filthy hands off of her." Inuyasha growled with a warning. The man looked at the half-demon in front of him.

"Do you know this woman?" He asked with a glare. Inuyasha stepped in front of the woman and growled.

"I don't have to answer anything from you. Touch her again and I'll kill you." He whispered with a growl for only the man to hear. Inuyasha turned around and walked towards the woman and smiled.

"Come on, let's get you out of here shall we." He said as he took her hand and had her hop up onto his back.

"A-Are you sure?" She asked him. Inuyasha smiled.

"Of course. Nothing like this is any problem to me." He said as he took off with Kagome.

* * *

In Naraku's lair, Naraku had the pendant laying in the middle of a incantation circle. His sister Kaguya helped by whispering an incantation.

"When will we find out the one that can enter the cave?" Naraku asked his sister with crossed arms.

"Patience my brother. You know my spells take some time, especially tracking spells." Kaguya said. Then she closed her eyes again and started to chant. Naraku watched as a black cloud appeared and formed an image of a half-demon.

"This young half-demon is the one Naraku." Kaguya said as she opened her eyes. Naraku smiled an evil smile.

"Excellent work sister. Just you wait my little demon friend, soon the Shikon No Tama will be mine." Naraku said with an evil laugh.

* * *

The sun was setting and Inuyasha was hoping from one roof to the next, carrying Kagome on his back.

"Thank you for saving me from that man." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha chuckled.

"No problem. Be careful around guys like him. They catch a beautiful woman in sight and think they can do whatever they want." Inuyasha explained. Kagome clutched his shoulders tightly.

"Don't worry, I'll be there to help you." He told her as he stopped in front of the forest. He turned his head and saw her smiling, she fit so perfectly as she rested on his back.

"Was it your first time in the village?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome chuckled.

"That obvious huh?" She looked into his golden amber eyes. Shippo caught up to Inuyasha and walked next to him with a smile.

"Of course. We never smelled a scent like yours before, so we figured that you're a first timer." Shippo explained. Kagome looked down to the little fox kit.

"Well aren't you a cute little fox kit." She said with a smile. Shippo blushed and turned away with an embarrassed look. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Judging by your actions, I would say that you're not afraid of demons." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"I have a two tailed demon cat named Kirara where I'm from." She explained.

Inuyasha lead Kagome to a hut inside the forest with a smile.

"Come inside, it's warmer compared to the night air." Inuyasha gestured. Kagome was in awe as she looked around.

"So, this is where you live?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smiled as he sat by the window.

"Yup. Just me and Shippo." He told her. The little fox kit came running up to the pile of furs to lay down.

"Shippo lost his mom and dad in a battle. I took him in and he's been living here with me ever since." Inuyasha explained as he covered up the little fox kit.

"That's very sweet of you. He looks very happy." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded as he sat by the window.

"He can be a little brat sometimes but he's still a good kid." Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome smiled as she looked at him staring out the window.

"Come here, I want to show you something." Inuyasha said. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and saw her castle in the distance.

"It's a very beautiful view. I wonder what it's like in the castle, it's amazing really." Inuyasha said. Kagome frowned and sat next to him.

"It's amazing I guess." She said sadly. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. He looked back at the castle with hope.

"I wonder what it would be like to live there. I bet they have servants and valets." He said with interest. He turned to look at her.

"Oh I bet. Filled with a bunch of people who tell you where to go and how to dress." Kagome said with an annoyed expression.

"Trust me, I believe that would be better than here. Survival of the Fittest is how we live. Taking what we can get and try not to get caught by the guards." Inuyasha winked.

"But you wouldn't be free to make your own choices." Kagome said. Then she thought more.

"Here, sometimes you feel so..." Inuyasha bagan to say.

"You're just..." Kagome began to say.

"Trapped." They both said in unison. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and smiled. They both had that in common. 'I wonder what her story is.' Inuyasha thought.

"Did you come from very far?" Inuyasha asked as he handed her a bowl of cooked stew. Kagome smiled as she began to eat. 'Mmm, this stew is really good.' Kagome thought to herself. 'Wish they had stuff like this at the castle.' She thought some more. Then Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and blushed. She held down the bowl with a frown.

"Sorry, you're waiting on an answer." Kagome said. Inuyasha shook his head with a smile.

"Take your time." He told her as he sat next to her.

"I ran away from home and I'm not going back." Kagome said with an angered expression. Inuyasha tilted his head.

"Why not?" He asked.

"My father is forcing me to get married. I mean some of the guys were okay but I don't love them. If I do marry, I want it to be for love. I want to be the one to decide who is right for me." Kagome explained. Inuyasha's ears pinned against his head as he frowned. Then he smiled as he had an idea. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"If there's anyway that I can help, you can always come to me and let me know." He told her. Kagome smiled.

"Thank you. That's very sweet." She told him. 'I think I found the one.' Kagome thought to herself as she leaned forward for a kiss. Inuyasha smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. Before their lips ever met a mans voice called out.

"Found you, you little trouble maker!" The man said. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped up and gasped.

"They're after me!" They both said in unison.

"They're after you?" The both asked each other. The castle guards were coming into the door and surrounded Inuyasha. Kagome was behind Inuyasha. 'Father must have sent them to..' She began to think to herself.

"Come on!" Inuyasha said as he took Kagome and got her onto his back. He jumped up through the hole of the roof and began to run off deeper into the forest. Shippo ran off after them to keep away from the guards.

"Do you think we lost them?" Kagome asked with a worried expression.

"I think so..oof!" Inuyasha bumped into the leader of the castle guards dropping Kagome in the process.

"Well, well, well looks like I found my catch of the day." He laughed. 'Well shoot.' Inuyasha thought as he smirked. Shippo then dropped his spinning top on the guy making him fall to the ground. Inuyasha took that as a way to escape.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." He told her as he ran to exit the forest, but a bunch of guards were blocking the path. The leader of the guard grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him back.

"This time there's no escaping me." He told him. Inuyasha growled. 'We'll see about that.' He thought.

"Iron Reaver Soul Steeler!" Inuyasha swiped at the guard but missed as the guard dodged.

"Not this time you half-breed!" The guard tossed a talisman towards him and it stuck the ground.

"Bad aim." Inuyasha smirked. The guard grinned evilly.

"Oh? Was it?" The guard said. That's when the talisman began to shock Inuyasha turning him into a human. 'I should've known.' He growled to himself. The guard tosses him to the others, restraining him from running off.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo cried out.

"Stay away Shippo!" He called out. He looked up at Shippo and smirked. Shippo nodded as he got what he needed to do.

"Let him go!" Kagome said as she held up her bow and arrow to her own castle guards. The guards laughed in amusement.

"You don't have the moxie to shoot that arrow." The guard told her. Kagome glared at them at shot the arrow where it went past them and hit the tree behind them.

"By order of the Princess, I demand that you let him go!" Kagome said as she let down her hair. The guards gasped.

"Princess Kagome?" The lead guard asked in surprise.

"The Princess?" Inuyasha and Shippo said in unison.

"What are you doing outside of the castle? And with this half-breed?" The lead guard asked. Inuyasha looked away with a shocked expression.

"What does it matter to you? It's none of your business as to whom I'm with! No do as I say and let him free!" Kagome demanded. The guard had a worried expression and explained himself.

"I would if I could your highness, but my orders came from Naraku. You'll have to take it up with him." The guard explained. Kagome glared and crossed her arms.

"Believe me, I will." She threatened.


	6. Consults and Promised Deals

Kagome decided to go back to her castle to have a little chat with Naraku. She was not happy that Naraku was giving orders instead of her father. 'He may be father's most trusted advisor, but he is not the King. He shouldn't be giving orders that my father may not know about.' Kagome thought to herself with an angered expression.

Kagome marched through Naraku's room to see him in a chair working on some papers.

"Naraku!" Kagome slammed her hands on his desk to get his attention. Naraku looked up at Kagome with the most innocent smile on his face.

"Why Princess Kagome, it's a pleasure to see you here." Naraku stated. Kagome crossed her arms with a glare.

"Some guards just took a hanyou from the village. Have anything to say about that Na-ra-ku!?" Kagome emphasized his name as she roughly pointed at his chest. Naraku's eyes where wide for just a moment, but then a sly smirk played across his face.

"Why he was a troublemaker my dear Kagome. The boy was practically criminal." Naraku stated. Kagome huffed.

"And what was his crime!?" She placed her hands on her hips. Naraku gave her a worried look as he stood up. He went around and placed his hands on her shoulders with the same worried look.

"Why kidnapping the Princess of course." He told her. Kagome shrugged Naraku's hands off of her shoulders.

"I wasn't kidnapped! I ran away!" Kagome admitted to Naraku. Naraku gasped as he walked past her.

"Oh dear. I wish I could've known that sooner." Naraku said as he placed a hand to his chin. Kagome began to worry about what Naraku's meant.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Kagome stuttered a little.

"I already ordered for his sentence to take place tomorrow morning as the sun begins to rise." Naraku said as he looked at her. Kagome gasped in shock.

"Death by beheading." Naraku said darkly. Kagome placed her hands around her throat with a shocked expression. Her heart was beating against her chest, she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"No..." Kagome whispered as she leaned against the wall. Naraku placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm terribly sorry Princess Kagome." Naraku said with a sad expression. Kagome pushed him away with tears in her eyes.

"How could you!?" She said before she ran off to her courtyard. Naraku watched her go as his little pet demon landed on his desk.

"So? How did it go?" The little demon asked with a grin. Naraku chuckled darkly.

"I believe our little Princess took it rather well." Naraku said with an evil grin.

* * *

Kagome was by her fountain with tears in her eyes. She was beginning to feel for the hanyou, and yet, here he was waiting in the dungeon for his death. Her demon cat Kirara came up close to her and hopped up onto her lap. Kirara mewed out of concern. Kagome looked down at Kirara and picked her up, giving her a small hug.

"Oh Kirara. It's all my fault... I didn't even know his name." Kagome told Kirara. Kirara gave Kagome's cheek a few small licks, letting her know that she was there for her. Kagome wiped her tears and gave a small sad smile.

"Thank you Kirara. What would I do without you?" Kagome said as she began to pet Kirara.

* * *

Meanwhile our little hanyou friend was locked in the dungeon. Only problem is, he is a human thanks to that talisman that guard had used on him. Inuyasha was furious that he allowed himself to be caught.

"I can't believe that those guards had a talisman to take away my demon powers." Inuyasha growled. Inuyasha thought more.

"I shouldn't have allowed myself to get distracted by that girl. I can't believe that she was the Princess that whole time." Inuyasha looked down.

"I must've sounded like a fool to her." He sadly said.

"Hey! Inuyasha!" A familiar voice called out silently. Inuyasha looked up to see Shippo and smiled.

"Shippo! Down here!" Inuyasha called out silently. Shippo turned into a lizard and slide through the iron bars. Once he changed back, Shippo hopped down from one ledge to the next.

"Help me get out of here." Inuyasha said to Shippo. Shippo nodded and began to use his claws.

"So.. what about the girl?" Shippo asked as he was picking the lock with his claw. Inuyasha sighed.

"She's a Princess Shippo. What would she want with a half-breed like me?" Inuyasha stated. Shippo rolled his eyes.

"You know you're better than what you give yourself credit for Inuyasha." Shippo said as the lock released, freeing Inuyasha. Inuyasha rubbed her wrists as he looked at Shippo.

"You really think that I'm good for her?" He asked. Shippo knocked Inuyasha on the head.

"Ow! Shippo what the heck was that for!?" Inuyasha yelled as he rubbed his head. Shippo crossed his arms.

"Are you blind Inuyasha!? I'm pretty sure that you and the Princess are meant to be. Especially since you two almost had a moment back in the cabin." Shippo smirked. Inuyasha's face turned red.

"Geez, I'm just a kid and I'm able to understand what's going on. Apparently you're just a blind dog." Shippo mouthed off. Inuyasha growled holding up his fist.

"What was that you little brat!?" Inuyasha said between clenched teeth.

When Inuyasha was about to clobber Shippo, a dark laugh was heard in the darkness.

"Who's there!?" Inuyasha called out.

"I can help you out if you wish to be with Princess my boy." A man's voice said as he came from the shadows.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Call me Muso. I was imprisoned here myself for thieving. People like us need to stick together." Muso told Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat down crossed legged.

"Before I got thrown in here, I was able to grab this for you." Muso tossed the talisman that took Inuyasha's demon powers. Inuyasha took the talisman in his hand and felt his demon powers coming back. His hair went from jet black to silver with two triangular dog ears on top of his head. His brown eyes turned an amber gold, his fingernails turned into claws, and his teeth turned into fangs.

"Thanks, but how did you know?" Inuyasha asked. Muso chuckled.

"Well anybody who is anybody knows about you and what happened. I just happen to watch the scene while keeping myself hidden. I thought 'Maybe if I can help this hanyou get his demonic powers back, He can help me in return.'" Muso said to the hanyou in front of him. Inuyasha glared at the man in front of him.

"And why should I help you just because you got me back my powers? How should I know that I can trust you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I need some help getting a certain jewel from the Crystal Cave of Midoriko. The rest of the treasure can be yours if you succeed." Muso stated as he showed a few rubies and emeralds.

"Wow!" Shippo said with excitement. Muso took back the jewels with a smile.

"So how about it?" Muso asked. Inuyasha thought for a bit.

"You can bring all the treasure you want to impress the Princess." Muso told him with a more inviting tone. Inuyasha sighed.

"But I thought you had to be a Prince to marry the Princess." Inuyasha said to Muso. Muso wagged his finger.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Ever heard of the Golden Rule my boy? Whoever has the gold makes the rules." Muso said with a smirk.

"Why ask me to get this treasure of yours?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up.

"As you can see, I'm not as young as I used to be. So I need a little bit of help from a smart young hanyou." Muso stated with a smile.

"Well how are we going to get to the cave? We are still trapped in this dungeon." Inuyasha stated. Muso chuckled as he headed to a wall.

"Things aren't always what they seem." Muso said as he pushed on a section, revealing a secret passageway.

"Do we have a deal?" Muso asked as he held out his hand. Inuyasha and Shippo looked at each other and decided to follow through with it.


	7. The Crystal Cave of Midoriko

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Muso had traveled far into the mountains where they spotted the dragon head. The dragon head felt a presence and had awoken from his slumber. Inuyasha and Shippo starred at the dragon head in amazement.

"Wow, look at the size of that dragon head." Shippo whispered. Inuyasha nodded as he looked up at the dragon head.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The dragon head rumbles. Inuyasha steps up with determination.

"I am Inuyasha, son of Inutaishou and Izayoi." Inuyasha announced. The dragon head looked at our young half-demon friend with wonder.

"Ah, those names bring back such fond memories. Inutaishou and Izayoi were brave fighters and protected the Western Lands. It is an honor to meet the son of the Great Dog Demon Inutaishou and the beautiful Warrior Princess Izayoi." The dragon head said to Inuyasha.

"You knew my mother and father?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I knew them. When humans and demons use to live in peace and harmony, I was a really good friend of your father. He introduced me to Izayoi and I promised him to protect her whenever he would be away from home. Years later, humans and demons were at war because a certain moth demon had tricked the others telling them that humans had raided their territory. Your mother and father had fought long and hard; they were strong and powerful." The dragon head said. Inuyasha gave a nod. He crossed his arms and looked at Muso and then back at the dragon head.

"So.. um.. I heard that you are the Crystal Cave of Midoriko." Inuyasha said.

"Yes. Over the years, I have became the Crystal Cave of Midoriko. Honestly it was Midoriko herself that created me into a cave. She created me for a purpose, and that was to protect the Shikon No Tama." The dragon head explained. Inuyasha was intrigued by the dragon head's story but he knew he had to get the jewel.

"You see, I was hoping to get that jewel to fulfill my promise." Inuyasha stated. The dragon head looked at Inuyasha.

"You may proceed my boy, but a word of warning. Touch anything else but the jewel, you will be closed in here for the rest of your life." The dragon head warned. Inuyasha nodded as he began to enter the cave.

"Remember boy, you shall be rewarded once you get me that jewel." Muso called out. Inuyasha nodded as he entered into the cave.

"Wow Inuyasha, look at all this great stuff! We could have our own palace if we could just..." Shippo began to reach out to grab some of the jewels. Inuyasha growls and conks Shippo on the head to stop him.

"Ow! Inuyasha! What was that for!?" Shippo whined. Inuyasha glared at Shippo.

"You need to listen more you little runt. The dragon head said to not touch anything. We need to go find that jewel." Inuyasha growled as he walked off. Shippo sat crossed legged and pouted.

"We need to go find that jewel." Shippo mocked Inuyasha quietly. Inuyasha had tossed a pebble back at Shippo hitting him on the head.

"Ow!" Shippo cried out as he held his head. Shippo looked up as he watched Inuyasha walking off. Shippo got up and sighed as he started following Inuyasha.

"I think it might be this way." Inuyasha said to Shippo. Shippo hopped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder. As they walked through the cave a sudden beat sounded in Inuyasha's and Shippo's ears. Shippo and Inuyasha looked at each other.

"You heard that right Shippo? It wasn't just me right?" Inuyasha asked.

"I heard it too Inuyasha." They waited for the noise to sound again.

"Hmm, well I don't hear it anymore so let's go." Inuyasha said as he started to walk off again. They heard the sound again and again, like it was a heartbeat.

"Okay, that is beginning to bug me." Inuyasha stated with an annoyed look.

"Maybe we should go see where it's coming from." Shippo suggested. Inuyasha nodded and followed the noise.

As they got closer the noise got louder. They stopped in front of two big golden doors and starred.

"Should we go in?" Shippo wondered.

"Might as well. We're already here right?" Inuyasha said. He pushed open the doors and saw a sword that was in a stone. He looked to his left and saw a black sheath with a red band around it. Shippo saw words written on the far wall.

"Inuyasha, what does that say over there by the sword?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha looked over and saw red kanji words on the wall.

"Hmm, let's see. Here stays the sword of the Great Dog Demon Inutaishou. The sword will react the day that the next heir comes and he shall pull out this sword. The sword is known as the Tetsusaiga, a sword that can kill 100 demons in a single stroke." Inuyasha read.

"The sword reacted because you were close to it Inuyasha!" Shippo said excitedly. Inuyasha looked at the sword.

"Wow, father's sword. Mother wasn't really sure if he died or if there was a possibility of him being alive. If he was alive, why leave this sword behind for me?" Inuyasha asked himself. Shippo looked up at Inuyasha.

"Maybe because he thought that you would need it someday?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders and walked up to the sword. He placed his hands around the hilt of the sword and began to pull.

"Well, I'm not going to let my old man's sword go to waist." Inuyasha said as he pulled on the sword. It was a little difficult at first but he finally got it pulled out.

Once the sword was out of the stone, it transformed to a fang. Inuyasha had the biggest smirk that played across his lips.

"Wow! That's some sword!" Shippo exclaimed. Inuyasha nodded as he took the sheath and placed it at his hip, sheathing the Tetsusaiga as well.

"This sword belonged to my father. My mother would always tell me that he would use this sword to protect her. It even helped her when she would have the sword." Inuyasha explained as him and Shippo walked out of the room. Shippo was surprised that the cave didn't cave in since Inuyasha touched something other than the jewel. 'Maybe the cave knew about the sword and knew who it belonged to?' Shippo asked himself. Then another question came to mind.

"What do you mean that the sword helped your mother?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha tapped the sheath against his hip.

"The sheath was used as protection for her, since it contained a barrier to protect the holder. It won't transform for a human but it can still protect. Let's say that I were human right now and was being attacked. I would have to barricade myself in a shelter and place my sword in the door to place a barrier to keep unwanted guests from coming in. The sword would be in it's rusty state but it still has some protection for humans. The sheath is the same way, it can bring out a barrier to protect from poisonous gas or from oncoming attacks. Although the sheath can handle so much before it could break." Inuyasha explained. Shippo nodded as he listened to Inuyasha explain.

"You wouldn't barricade yourself though, even if you were human." Shippo stated. Inuyasha chuckled with a smirk.

"I hate being a weak and defenseless human on the nights of the new moon but I still do whatever I can to survive. If I have to fight for survival, then I won't hesitate. We both know how stubborn I can be." Inuyasha stated. Shippo chuckled.

"So true." Shippo agreed.

Soon, Inuyasha and Shippo had reached another room that was dark and with very few lighting. A purplish/pinkish glow was spotted at the very top of some stairs. Inuyasha and Shippo looked up and saw the most beautiful jewel in history. It sparkled and shined brightly, lighting up the room. Inuyasha and Shippo could feel the power that emanated from the jewel.

"Stay here Shippo." Inuyasha said as he began to walk up the stairs. Shippo sighed and sat down on the ground to wait for Inuyasha. He watched as the hanyou jumped from one step to the next few steps. He was skipping every three steps until he reached the top.

Shippo looked to his left and saw a beautiful heart shaped sapphire jewel being held by a Goddess statue. 'Oh wow! That's a beautiful sapphire jewel.' Shippo thought to himself.

Inuyasha looked at the Shikon No Tama and picked it up carefully. He starred at it carefully as the glow subsided. 'Why does Muso want this jewel so badly?' He asked himself.

Shippo walked close to the statue and looked at the heart shaped jewel. 'I want to give this to Inuyasha so that he could give it to that beautiful Princess.' Shippo thought with a smile.

Inuyasha smiled to himself as he put the jewel around his neck and turned around to head down the stairs. When Inuyasha looked at Shippo, his eyes grew wide.

"SHIPPO STOP!" Inuyasha shouted as he watched Shippo take the heart shaped sapphire jewel from the statue. The cave began to rumble with a boom of the dragon head's voice.

"You have touched one of the most sacred treasures of Priestess Midoriko!" Roared the dragon head. Inuyasha jumped down from the stairs to gather Shippo in his arms.

"Way to go Shippo! What were you thinking!?" Inuyasha growled. Shippo whimpered.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha! I just thought that it would look good on the young Princess!" Shippo said. Inuyasha looked down at the frightened kit in his arms as the cave began to shoot out purification energy.

"AH!" Inuyasha and Shippo shouted in pain. Inuyasha had to get out of here somehow and he wasn't going to give up now. He tucked Shippo in his robe of the fire rat and began to sprint towards the front entrance of the cave. Using his demon speed as best as he could with the purified energy that came from the cave, he finally reached the entrance. Inuyasha told Shippo to hang on and jumped at the entrance thinking they were free. THUD!

"AHH!" Inuyasha and Shippo were thrown back from the entrance of the cave. 'What the...!?' Inuyasha looked up as he shook his head. He walked up to the opening and placed his hand at the entrance of the cave. He hissed as a barrier shocked his hand back. He held his clawed hand against him and began to rub it. 'Now what!?' He growled to himself.

"I'll get you out of there, but first..(let me take a selfie! hahaha no. sorry for the little humor ^_^) hand over the jewel." Muso said with a serious but stern look. Inuyasha looked at Muso with a sudden distrust in his golden orbs. Nonetheless, he took off the jewel and handed it over to Muso. Muso was somehow able to stick his hand through the cave without being purified and he so happily took the jewel.

Muso starred at the jewel and gave an evil grin.

"Finally! The Shikon No Tama is finally mine!" Muso stated as he looked back at the cave with an amuzed expression.

"And now my young hanyou friend, you shall have your reward." Muso began to shift into a completely different form. He looked younger, maybe in his mid-thirties with long wavy coal black hair. His eyes were no longer a deep violet but a bright red. When his back was toward the hanyou there was a burn mark in the shape of a spider on his back. Inuyasha's eyes widened as the figure turned around again with an evil smirk.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha growled. Naraku chuckled as he clutched the jewel in his hand.

"Thank you for all you hard work Inuyasha. You mother and father should be proud." Naraku knew that he hit a nerve when Inuyasha's eyes began to glow red, but he still had his golden irises.

"Murderer! You killed my parents along with your demon horde! You were the one that convinced that moth demon that humans had invaded our territory and attacked us first!" Inuyasha growled at Naraku.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Inuyasha you shouldn't be lashing out in the position that you are in. Anyhow, you mother was a fine young woman, but she paid the price once she declined my offer." Naraku stated with an evil grin. Inuyasha took out his sword and started to hit the barrier to no avail.

"As for your father, I have no idea what happened to him after I poisoned him. I assume that he is in doggie Heaven with his witch of a mate." Naraku growled. Inuyasha had enough of Naraku's ranting ill wills towards his parents, he was not going to allow him to get away with that.

Tetsusaiga started to pulsate as the sword glowed red. Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'The Red Tetsusaiga that can break barriers!' Iuyasha smirked as he held his sword back. With a roar and a swing, Inuyasha had broken the barrier that was meant to keep him and Shippo trapped in the cave. Naraku's smirk faded into a frown.

"Prepare to die Naraku!" Inuyasha growled as he had his sword at the ready. Naraku smirked as poisonous gas emanated from him and he was lifted in the air.

"We have all the time in the world you insolent pup! No need to be so hasty. Until we meet again Inuyasha." Naraku said with his voice faded. Inuyasha growled furiously as he looked into the night sky.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled to the sky after he stabbed his sword into the ground.


	8. Spirit of Midoriko and Evil Plots

Once Naraku got back to the castle, he went straight into his study room. Naraku had the biggest grin on his face.

"What has you so happy your Lordship?" The little demon asked Naraku. The said demon gave an evil laugh as he sat at his desk.

"The jewel is finally mine! Soon I will rule the Western Lands!" Naraku gloated as he began to search for the jewel. He frowned and began to panic, 'What the...? Where is it!? I could have sworn I...' Naraku gasped as he remembered a certain little fox kit was on top of him. Naraku had thrown the little demon at Inuyasha as he was throwing insults at the half-breed. Naraku slammed a fist on his desk with an angered expression.

"Trouble sire?" The little demon asked Naraku.

"That half-breed will soon get what's coming to him once I get my hands on him! He will learn to NEVER mess with me!" Naraku growled as he entered his secret dungeon behind his bookshelf.

* * *

At the castle, Kagome was in her room with a sad expression and tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that she would never get to see the hanyou ever again, no thanks to Naraku. Her father Hige had just walked up to her room with a worried expression. His daughter kept to herself as she cried.

"Kagome?" Hige asked. Kagome was on her bed petting Kirara. The two tailed demon was worried about her friend and laid her head on Kagome's lap.

"Oh Kagome, what ever could be wrong?" Hige asked as he walked up to his daughter. Kagome turned to her father with a tear stuck face.

"Naraku.. has.. done something.. terrible.." Kagome managed to get out as she whimpered silently. Hige wrapped an arm around his daughter as he sat down with her. Hige stoked his daughter's hair softly as he glared mentally. 'Naraku, I will deal with you personally for making my daughter cry!' He thought to himself.

"It's alright Kagome. Everything will be just fine." Hige began soothing his daughter with sweet words. He gently lifted his daughter's chin to look at him in the eyes.

"Now, tell me everything." He said as he held his daughter to him. Kagome looked up at her father with a hurt look and nodded. She would tell her father from the beginning of when she ran away from the castle and into the village where she met the most wonderful and most beautiful hanyou in the world.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting on the ground with his Tetsusaiga still planted to the ground. He growled as he plunged his fist against the ground. Shippo watched as Inuyasha repeated this motion over and over again cursing himself.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo walked over to Inuyasha with a worried look. Inuyasha sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm fine Shippo." Inuyasha said as he ruffled the young kits hair. Inuyasha got up and took his sword from it's place. As it transformed into it's rusty state, Inuyasha sheathed his sword.

"I can't believe that I handed the Shikon No Tama over to Naraku." Inuyasha growled between clenched fangs. Shippo tugged on Inuyahsa's robe of the fire rat with a smirk on his face. Shippo held out the jewel to Inuyasha.

"Why Shippo, you tricky little fox." Inuyasha chuckled as he praised the fox kit. Inuyasha took the jewel from the young fox kit and looked at the jewel.

"I understand that the jewel is really powerful, but what could Naraku want with it?" Inuyasha asked aloud to himself.

" _He wants the jewel for himself to rule the Western Lands Inuyasha._ " A woman's voice echoed. Inuyasha growled a little.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Inuyasha shouted. Soon the Shikon No Tama began to shine brightly and a spirit of a beautiful woman came from the jewel. The woman had beautiful long jet black hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. She wore clothes of a warrior and she was a Priestess.

"You're Midoriko, aren't you?" Inuyasha asked in a bit of shock. Midoriko nodded her head.

" _I am only but a spirit Inuyasha._ " Midoriko answered. Inuyasha tilted his head wondering how she knew his name.

" _If you're wondering how I knew your name, it's because in the Shikon No Tama, it can read the hearts of the ones who hold it. But the Shikon No Tama has seen a lot of war and famine and knows all. If Naraku got a hold of it, the Shikon No Tama will be tainted with evil and darkness._ " Midoriko explained. Inuyasha nodded his understanding.

"So what do I do?" Inuyasha asked. Midoriko smiled.

" _I have a policy to my imprisonment here in this jewel. I shall grant you three wishes, nothing less and nothing more. Three is the limit, but you must be careful with the wishes that you make Inuyasha. There are limits on what I can and can't do. Number one, the jewels powers can't be used to kill anybody. Number two, the jewels power can't be used to bring people back from the dead. Number three, the jewels power can't be used to make someone fall in love with you. Number four, the jewels power can't be used to control another's life. Those are my polices, although I have seen people use this jewel just for those purposes. The jewel would become tainted and it would destroy them._ " Midoriko explained. Inuyasha nodded his understanding.

"So I can have any wish granted except the ones you told me to not wish for." Inuyasha said as a statement than a question. Midorkio nodded. Shippo hopped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder in wonderment.

"What are you going to wish for Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha had to think about it for a bit as he placed the jewel around his neck.

"I don't know to be honest." Inuyasha looks at Midoriko and remembered something that she said.

"You're a prisoner inside the jewel?" Inuyasha asked her. Midorkio looked at Inuyasha with a sad expression.

" _Yes. I'm a prisoner fighting demons from my past from long ago that were after the jewel. Until the right wish is made, I've been trapped inside with no peace._ " Midorkio explained. Inuyasha placed his hand to his chin and thought.

"How about I use my third wish to set you free?" Inuyasha asked. Midorio gasped with shock.

" _I couldn't ask you to do that Inuyasha. It's nearly impossible anyway. No one knows what the correct wish is, not even me. I think it will just come to the one who makes the wish._ " Midoriko explained. Inuyasha nodded.

"I'll do it, it's a promise." Inuyasha smiled. Midorkio gave a small smile. ' _Maybe there's hope after all?_ ' She questioned the hanyou in her mind.

* * *

Back at the castle, King Hige was scolding Naraku for giving out orders without his consult.

"Naraku, how dare you give out orders of beheading a prisoner without my consult! From now on, I EXPECT you to talk with me first BEFORE beheading! I swear, if it wasn't for your loyal service I would have you thrown out right about now." Hige growled as his spiritual powers emanated around him, showing just how angry he really was at Naraku. Naraku bowed before Hige with an apologetic expression.

"My apologies sire. I promise that it won't happen again." Naraku said. Hige nodded as he took his daughter's hand.

"Kagome, Naraku." Hige began to say. Naraku stood up with a smile playing across his lips as he stood next to King Hige.

"Let's put all of this messy business behind us." Hige suggested. Naraku walked up to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagome shuddered with the touch.

"I am so sorry for deeply upsetting you my dear." Naraku said in a soft tone. Kagome pulled away from Naraku's hand from her shoulder and turned around facing him with a glare.

"At least some good will come to my getting forced to marry. When I'm Queen I will have power to get RID of YOU!" Kagome growled and stormed off.

"Kagome.." Hige shook his head sadly and he began to go after her. Naraku glared at Hige and Kagome both. He was getting tired of serving under a pathetic fool and his stubborn brat of a daughter.

"If only I had the jewel, then I would've been King!" Naraku growled. The little demon was growling along with Naraku.

" _I will have power to get rid of you._ " The little demon mocked Kagome. He was annoyed of that spoiled little brat of a Princess. He looked up to Naraku.

"I'm so tired of kissing up to that pain in the rear of a King and his daughter! We'll be listening to their little rants for the rest of our lives!" The little demon grumbled. Naraku walked up to the balcony and watched Hige try and talk to his daughter.

"No my little demon friend. Only until she finds a husband will she be able to give orders. She'll probably have us banished... or... beheaded." Naraku and the little demon had wide eyes and shuddered just thinking about it. Then the little demon had an idea.

"What if you were to marry Kagome?" The little demon suggested. Naraku flinched and glared at the little demon.

"What!?" Naraku growled. The little demon chuckled.

"Okay, hear me out. If you were to marry Princess Kagome, you would become the King." The little demon said with a smirk. Naraku thought about it for a minute and then grined from ear to ear. He walked back to the throne room and sat on the throne.

"A very intriguing idea my little demon friend." Naraku said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"And then we can teach them a lesson or two of how to really rule the Western Lands by making them slaves. If they don't follow orders or choose to not bow before you, then we can always kill them." The little demon suggested. Naraku chuckled evilly.

"I just love how evil your little mind works my demon friend." Naraku smirked evilly as he and the little demon began to laugh evilly.


	9. Wish Number One

Inuyasha and Shippo were walking along side a shore, feeling the ocean breeze on their faces. It was quiet peaceful and very relaxing. Shippo looks up at Inuyasha and could see that he was deep in thought. For Shippo, it was really rare to see Inuyasha like that.

"Hey Inuyasha? Are you thinking about what you want your first wish to be?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha stopped and looked at Shippo.

"Of course. I have to be very careful with my wishes though, I don't want to make any mistakes." Inuyasha said. They both sat down as they watched the ocean crash against the mountains. Shippo had a thought.

"Maybe you can wish to be with the Princess?" Shippo suggested. Shippo was really fond of the young raven haired Princess and was determined to get her and Inuyasha together. Inuyasha sighed as he laid down with his hands behind his head, his eyes searching the sky.

"I can't make her fall in love with me Shippo. Remember that's a forbidden wish." Inuyasha reminded the fox kit. Shippo looks down with a sad look. Inuyasha pats the fox kit's head with a small smile. 'He really does like her. Truth be told, I like her too.' Inuyasha thought to himself.

 **(Demon Side)**

 **Why don't you go on a mate her then?**

'Of course you would make a comment now.' Inuyasha growled to himself.

 _(Human Side)_

 _You love her don't you?_

'Of course I do, but she wouldn't want anything to do with us. Besides it is forbidden for a Princess to love a demon, let alone a half-demon.' Inuyasha's ears pinned against his head sadly.

 **Quit your whining and suck it up! Since when do you follow the rules of the law!?**

Inuyasha sighed as he rolled to his side, leaning against his hand. 'Lay off! When it comes to her, I just want what's best for her.'

 _For once I have to agree with our demon side. You are what's best for her. If you love her, then man up and do something about it._

 _Don't be such a wuss!_

 **Don't be such a wuss!**

Both demon and human side of Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha growled at both of them and got up from his spot. He had to admit that his two sides had a point. He needed to do something about it and be with the Princess. He fell for her the moment he laid eyes on her, and he wanted to ask her to become his mate.

"Midoriko?" Inuyasha called out to the spirit of the priestess. Midoriko appeared in front of Inuyasha with a smile on her face.

" _Yes Inuyasha? What may I do for you?_ " She asked him. Inuyasha looked into the priestess's eyes.

"There's this girl..." Inuyasha began to explain. Midoriko frowned.

" _You know I can't make anyone fall in love Inuyasha._ " Midoriko reminded him. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No that's not what I meant. She's always on my mind... I fell for her when I first laid eyes on her. She was the most beautiful woman in the world with beautiful raven hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. Her scent was so amazing, it was the scent of lavender and vanilla." Inuyasha described to Midoriko.

The Priestess smiled as she watched the love struck hanyou. She saw his mood change and his ears droop.

"But she's the Princess, she wouldn't want anything to do with me unless..." Inuyasha perked up a bit as an idea came to mind. He looked at Midoriko.

"Can you make me a Prince?" Inuyasha asked in a hopeful tone. Midoriko pondered this for a moment and smiled with a nod.

" _Is that your wish Inuyasha?_ " Midoriko asked him. Inuyasha smiled and nodded.

"I wish to be a Prince." Inuyasha said. Midoriko smiled as she waved her hand. Spiritual energy began to flow to Inuyasha as his appearance began to change. His hair was jet black and tied into a low ponytail and his eyes were dark brown. He was made to look human to the villagers. His clothes changed into royal clothing. He wore a white haori with gold and red embroidery and his obi was red and gold. A black chest plate was around his chest that had two red tassels on each side at the top. Two iron like shoulder plates set on top of his shoulders and had three spikes on each.

Inuyasha was quite impressed with the work that Midoriko had done. He looked like a strong Prince that was worthy to protect the Princess, he was surprised that the armor didn't weigh him down though. Midoriko smiled.

" _You may look human to everyone, but you still have your demon strength and speed. You are already royalty because of your bloodline Inuyasha, I just helped you look more like royalty._ " Midoriko smiled. Inuyasha looked down with an angered expression.

"If only everyone else saw that in me. Just because I'm a half demon, they think that I shouldn't be allowed the title of royalty. So I've been living on my own along with Shippo." Inuyasha explained. Midoriko placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder with a smile.

" _Well, here's your chance to show them what you can do._ " Midoriko said with a wink. Inuyasha smiled with a nod. Soon him and Shippo began their walk back to the village.

" _Oh! Before we head back, let's do a few more things to prove that you are royal._ " Midoriko said with a smile. With a wave of her hand, servants and valet's began to show up out of no where. Then he had some of his own royal guards. Inuyasha was smiling as he saw everything that he ever dreamed about. Midoriko saw the young fox kit and transformed him to make him look more older. He looked like he was 18 now. His fire orange hair reached down the middle of his back and he had on a dark blue haroi with orange embroidery and his obi was black and orange. Shippo was given the role of Second in Command of the royal palace. Shippo smiled as he stood next to Inuyasha.

"Wow Shippo, you look different." Inuyasha stated as he got a good look at the fox kit who no longer looked like he was 7. Shippo chuckled.

"You look different too Inuyasha." Shippo stated with a deeper voice that didn't belong to a child anymore. Midoriko smiled as Inuyasha hopped up onto a two tailed neko demon he decided to name Karo. Karo was a bluish-grey two tailed neko demon with bright icy blue eyes and bright icy blue stripes on his two tails and the tips of his ears were bright icy blue. Karo wore a golden charm around his neck stating that he was the royal transportation for the young Prince.

" _Now you're ready Prince Yash."_ Midoriko smiled her approval. After making sure that everything was in order, Inuyasha and Shippo started their way back to the village.


	10. Prince Yash Arrives

King Hige was deep in thought as he was working on some papers that involved combining the East and Western Lands. He wanted to become allies with the Eastern Lands and to make sure peace between both lands was in order.

"Hmm, I hope that I can get this sent out to King Hoshi in time. If we became allies with them, it would definitely help us become two of the strongest Lands to be feared by all who dare try to raid our territories." Hige whispered to himself. As he was about to sign the papers when Naraku came storming in with a scroll in his hand.

"Your Highness, please forgive the intrusion but I have found a solution to this problem with your daughter." Naraku stated. Hige looked up at Naraku with a shocked expression.

"What have you found out Naraku?" Hige asked. Naraku opened the scroll and began to read.

"It says here that if the Princess doesn't choose a suitor by the appointed time, then the King shall choose for her." Naraku stated with a grin. Hige sighed in his throne. He looked down as he thought about all the suitors that his daughter rejected.

"But Kagome hated all those suitors. How can I choose someone she hates?" Hige said desperately. He really wanted his daughter to be happy but time was running out. What was he going to do? Naraku smiled and continued to read on.

"Do not worry your Highness, there is more. If the Princess does not choose a suitor that is most reasonable, then the Princess shall marry...hmm, well would you look at that." Naraku said with an act of surprise.

"What, what?" Hige asked eagerly.

"Who will my daughter marry if she can't find a suitable husband?" Hige asked.

"The Princess shall marry the royal advisor. Which of course happens to be me your Highness." Naraku stated with a slight evil grin. Hige had to ponder on that as he thought about the law that he himself had written.

"I could have sworn that I wrote only a Prince shall marry the Princess." Hige stated as he was about to look at the scroll. Naraku shut the scroll to avoid any suspicion.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures your Highness." Naraku stated as he got close to Hige's face and starred him in the eyes. Naraku's eyes were glowing red and began to control Hige's mind.

"You will order the Princess to marry me." Naraku said in a hypnotic tone. Hige's eyes were blank as Naraku controlled him.

" _I will order... the princess to..._ " Hige shook his head at what he was about to say. He gave a look to Naraku and spoke.

"But Naraku, you're too old for her." Hige said with a look of disgust. Naraku growled and pushed Hige back into his thrown.

"The Princess WILL marry me!" Naraku growled hypnotically to Hige. Hige slouched in his throne.

" _The Princess will marry..._ " A sound of royal trumpets broke King Hige out of his trance. Hige smiled as he recognized the royal arrival.

"I recognize that sound anywhere." Hige said as he headed to the balcony. He watched as the royal guards, servants, and valet's began to walk through the village.

"Come see this Naraku!" Hige called out. Naraku stepped up next to Hige to watch the scene below. One of the royal guards was up in front and opened up a scroll. After the clearing of his throat, he began to speak.

"People of the Western Lands! We have come here today by the order of our Prince. He has heard so much of your beautiful Princess and wishes to introduce himself and ask for her hand in marriage." The royal guard spoke out.

At this time Kagome came out of her room to see what all the commotion was about. She watched as the royal guard began to speak again.

"Now without further ado, we proudly introduce Prince Yash of the Northern Lands!" The guard announced. Inuyasha came in as he was riding Karo, his two tailed neko demon. Kagome saw the young Prince with wide eyes and found him quite attractive, plus he too had a two tailed neko demon. Maybe his neko demon and her neko demon could get along. As she watched the young Prince enter the village she began to have this feeling that she has seen him somewhere before. Her miko powers were reacting to him like they recognized him, but she shook it off as nothing. She only knew of the half-demon that her powers always reacted to whenever she would think about him. They even reacted to him when he saved her. Her powers were telling her that he was the one.

Hige walked over to the doors and opened them for Prince Yash to come in.

"Are you sure about this your Highness? He just shows up uninvited to ask your daughter for her hand?" Naraku scowled at the young Prince.

"Oh lighten up Naraku." Hige said as he moved aside for the young Prince to enter. Inuyasha smiles and hops down from Karo and bowed to King Hige.

"Your Highness, I have traveled from the Northern Lands hearing wonderful things about your daughter. I wanted to meet her myself and hope to get to know her." Inuyasha said. King Kige walked up to the young Prince and looked at him with a smile.

"My, my, you are a fine suitor for my daughter, and a strong one at that by the looks of your armor." King Hige took notice. Inuyasha gave a chuckle and came up with a lie.

"I am known as the General in the Northern Lands. My home was in war with a bunch of humans and demons. The humans and demons that my homeland had fought against happened to be raiders and slave traders. I took action to protect the humans and demons of my homeland. I had the help of skilled warriors on my side; humans, demons, and half-demons alike. With my help, the battle was won and everyone survived." Inuyasha was very proud of himself for coming up with that. He just thought about his mother and father at that moment.

"Well I am glad to hear that everything turned out well in the end Prince Yash." Hige stated as he placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha gave a nod and a smile.

"I see you too have a two tailed neko demon." Hige pointed out as Karo stepped forward. Hige began to pet Karo on the head. Inuyasha smiled as he heard the neko demon purr.

"I'm surprised Karo is letting you pet him. Karo hardly let's strangers pet him without getting to know them fisrt." Inuyasha stated. Hige nodded his understanding.

"My daughter has a two tailed neko demon herself. She named her Kirara, she use to be like that as well. Well she can still be that way because she protects my daughter from any harm or from anyone my daughter disapproves of." Hige explained. Inuyasha nodded his understanding.

Naraku comes up and looks at the young Prince.

"Your Highness, I'm not so sure that I trust him. What makes you think that he is worthy of the Princess?" Naraku whispered to Hige.

"Oh come now Naraku, have a little faith will ya." Hige said. Inuyasha's eyes went wide with the name that came out of King Hige's mouth. He turned his head and seeing the good for nothing demon that tricked him and killed his mother and possibly his father. He wasn't really sure what happened to his father.

 **What is HE doing here?** His inner demon growled.

 _If he's here, then that means that Kagome and her father are in danger. I'm not even sure if they know about his true colors considering that King Hige talks to him like they're friends or something._ His human side explained. Inuyasha looked at Naraku, trying not to glare at him. Hige gasped forgetting to introduce the two.

"Prince Yash, this is Naraku. He is my most trusted advisor that has helped me take care of the Western Lands." King Hige stated. Inuyasha nodded at him.

 **Most trusted advisor!? Yeah right! He's plotting something underneath their noses! You better hurry up and mate our woman, otherwise I'll come out and do it myself!** His inner demon threatened.

 _You will do NO such thing! I won't allow it to happen, that will blow our cover! If you mess this up for us then she will never be ours!_ His human side growled at his inner demon. The demon side let out a grunt.

 **Fine, but the moment things get ugly and Kagome ends up hurt, I'm taking over! You got that!?** His inner demon growled. It was hard to argue with that, and everything went silent. It seemed like his human side agreed and left the rest alone.

Kagome came to the throne room hearing the three men talk about her and Prince Yash's future.

"Ah, Kagome. I'm so glad to see you all better." Hige stated. Inuyasha tilted his head. 'Better from what?' He asked himself.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm better due to the event that Naraku happened to take charge of. Without your consult I might add. How DARE you sentence the hanyou to death! He saved me from a terrible village man!" Kagome crossed her arms with anger and tears in her eyes. Naraku walked over to her and took her hand and bowed. Inuyasha was surprised that she remembered him and that she cried for him. His inner demon was furious at the sight though.

 **How DARE he touch her!**

"My dear, must I say it more than once that I apologize for my actions?" Naraku said to her. Kagome retreated her hand from Naraku and walked passed him.

"Doesn't make it any better Naraku. Just you wait you heartless demon, once I'm Queen my first order will be to get RID of YOU!" Kagome stated. Inuyasha had to smirk to himself. 'She's quiet feisty when she's angry. I love her even more.' He thought to himself. Kagome looked at the young Prince and smiled. Inuyasha bows to her with a smile.

"Princess Kagome, it is an honor to meet such a beautiful Princess of the Western Lands." Inuyasha said. Kagome did a little curtsey when Inuyasha rose to look at her.

"The pleasure is all mine Prince Yash. Not a lot of suitors would be this nice." Kagome stated. Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"A beautiful Princess such as yourself deserves to be treated with great care and with great respect." Inuyasha told her. Kagome blushed and took Inuyasha's hand.

"Come join me to my courtyard. I would love to talk more." Kagome smiled as she pulled Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha nodded and gladly joined her.

Hige was getting so excited that his daughter was showing interest in the young Prince. Naraku however was glaring at the young Prince. 'Time to get rid of this so called Prince. He's ruining my plans of becoming King!' Naraku growled to himself.


	11. I Know Who You Are

Kagome leads Inuyasha to the courtyard and sits down at her fountain. Inuyasha looks around amazed by the sight before him. 'Wow this courtyard is huge.' He thought to himself.

"I apologize for my actions in the throne room. You weren't really supposed to see that." Kagome said with a slight blush of embarrassment. Inuyasha sits down with Kagome.

"May I ask what troubles you Princess?" Inuyasha asks her. Kagome turns her head to look him in the eyes. She begins to lightly stroke the water in the fountain as she began to talk.

"Naraku gets on my last nerves. He didn't have any right to order a sentence without my father's approval." Kagome said. Inuyasha placed a hand over hers gently as he listened. He watched as Kagome sighed sadly.

"I ran away from here to see what was outside the castle walls. Plus, I was getting tired of being asked so suddenly for my hand in marriage. I don't want to marry just because the law says so. I want to marry for love, but before that, I would like to get to know the person first before making a decision." Kagome explained. Inuyasha nodded his understanding.

"It's hard isn't it? Dealing with all these laws of royalty." Inuyasha says with a soft tone. Kagome gave a small smile.

"It's definitely tough." Kagome agreed. She looks at their intertwined hands, then she looks up at him. Inuyasha tilts his head wondering what could possibly be going on in those beautiful eyes of hers.

"You know what I wish for?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha smiles as he could see where this was going. Even though he really hasn't known her for long, it always felt like he knew her forever. He nodded to her letting her know that he was listening.

"I wish to be free from all of this. I would be out there having a life of my own if I wasn't royal. Maybe he and I would have met under different circumstances." Kagome stated as she looked up at the diamond sky. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he listened to her talk about him.

"Who? If you don't mind me asking that is?" Inuyasha smiled. Kagome couldn't help but grin. It was nice to be able to talk to someone about her troubles without throwing the words marriage at her.

"He was an inu-hanyou. His hair was a beautiful silver and his eyes were an amazing shade of amber gold. He saved me from a village man that apparently was known for his "fun activities" with women. At least that's what I got out of the inu. He was very sweet and understanding, I guess you could say that I fell for him when he saved me." Kagome explained with a slight blush. Inuyasha couldn't help but blush himself, he turned away to keep her from seeing the blush on his cheeks. He looks back at her.

"Even when it's forbidden?" He asked her. Kagome nodded as she looked up at him.

"Forbidden or not, I fell for him. I don't care that he was a hanyou. This may seem a little strange but, when we first met... it didn't seem like we met for the first time. It felt like we knew each other forever." Kagome told him. Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle because he felt the same way.

"I don't find that strange at all Princess." Inuyasha smiled as he took her hand in his. They both stood up and Kagome lead him to her archery grounds. Inuyasha was finding out a lot about her and he loved every minute of it. He watched as Kagome picked up her bow and arrows and stood away from one of the targets.

"This is where I go when I like to take out my frustration. Don't tell father this but I like to pretend that the target is Naraku." Kagome said with a smirk. Inuyasha chuckled.

"I promise to not say a word." Inuyasha vowed. Kagome chuckled as she took her stance. Inuyasha leaned against the stone wall with one ankle across his other and his arms crossed. He watched Kagome pull back her bow and arrow and take a few slow breaths as she felt herself relax. She released the arrow and let it fly, hitting the center of the target.

"Perfect aim you have there Princess." Inuyasha praised her. Kagome smiled as she walked up to him.

"Would you like to try?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head.

"I would have to decline Princess. Bows and arrows don't go so well with me. I'm more of a swordsman than an archer." He stated.

"Oh come on now. Just try this once, for me?" Kagome said with puppy dog eyes. Inuyasha raised a brow. 'Is she seriously giving me those eyes?' He asked himself. He chuckled as he walked over to her.

"Alright already, just enough with the eyes okay." Inuyasha said as he took the bow and an arrow. He took the same stance that Kagome took.

"Spread your legs a little bit more out, they shouldn't be so close to each other." Kagome gave instructions. Inuyasha nodded as he followed her instructions.

"Point your front foot towards the target." She watched as Inuyasha did what she told him to do.

"Okay, now pull back your bow and arrow." She told him. Inuyasha pulled back the bow and arrow and kept still. Kagome came close to him to see his form.

"Lower your elbow just a little bit." She told him as she placed her hand on his arm that held the arrow. Kagome helped him place his elbow where it should be and told him to remember that placement. Then she touched his shoulders.

"Take a few deep breaths and slowly release the tension in your shoulders." Kagome stated. Inuyasha did what she told him to do with a slight blush. When he finally relaxed Kagome dropped her hands and looked at the target. Inuyasha whined to himself when she removed her hands away from him.

"When you feel ready, release the arrow and let it fly." Kagome said. Inuyasha closed his eyes for a bit. When he felt ready he opened them and released the arrow, letting it fly towards the target. The arrow had hit the center to Inuyasha's surprise.

"Wow! You are such a great teacher Princess. Thank you." Inuyasha said with a smile. Kagome smiled and took both of his hands.

"Call me Kagome." She told him as she rose to kiss his cheek. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he watched Kagome begin to walk away.

Twenty minutes later, his two tailed neko demon nudged Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha chuckled as he looked to his neko demon Karo.

"I'm guessing that you want to fly with her?" Inuyasha asked Karo. Karo licked his hand as approval.

"Alright, let's go ask." Inuyasha said as he hopped up onto Karo. Karo took off and headed up to the balcony of Princess Kagome. Inuyasha stepped onto the balcony and saw Kagome with her neko demon on her lap. He starred at her with such love in his eyes and knew that he truly loved this woman.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called out. Kagome stepped to the balcony with her two tailed neko demon in her arms.

"Yash? Did you need something?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smiled.

"I was wondering if you and Kirara would like to go flying with us." Inuyasha said. Kagome gave a soft smile and looked at Kirara.

"What do you think Kirara? Wanna go for a flight?" She asked her neko demon. Kirara mewed and transformed into her saber form. Kagome chuckled and hopped up onto Kirara. She smiled to Inuyasha as he hopped up onto his neko demon.

"Ready?" He asked her with a loving smile. Kagome smiled back and nodded.

"Let's go Karo!" Inuyasha gave the command and they took off into the air. Kagome shook her head. 'Show off.' She thought to herself.

"Kirara!" Kagome gave the command and they took off into the air following Inuyasha and Karo.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha as she and Kirara flew beside them. 'I feel so calm and safe around him. Something about him seems familiar though.' She thought.

"Hey Yash." Kagome began to speak. Inuyasha looked at her as they flew in the diamond sky, the full moon caressing her beautiful skin and lighting up her eyes.

"Yes Kagome?" He answered. Kagome thought about it for a bit when she took a really good look at him. Kagome had Kirara move a little closer to Karo and Inuyasha. She gave a smile and hugged Inuyasha tightly. Inuyasha was wide eyed. 'What is she...?' He began to think, but her voice interrupted his thinking.

"I can't believe that you're alive." Kagome said to him. Inuyasha gasped to himself. 'She... She figured it out? How?' He wondered to himself.

"How did you know?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome came up from hugging him with a chuckle. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. 'I have to tell him.' She thought to himself.

"I have never shown this to anyone, but I am willing to show you." Kagome said. Inuyasha tilted his head. He watched as Kagome held out her hands and concentrated. Her hands began to glow a bright pinkish purple glow, just like the Shikon No Tama.

"You're a miko?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.

"My miko powers reacted the day I met you. They haven't reacted like that to anyone else. That's how I knew that you were the one for me. Since your arrival, my powers have been reacting a lot and growing stronger too." Kagome stated. Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad that you aren't mad at me for doing this." Inuyasha had a small frown. Kagome shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I understand why you did it. Maybe my father will have a change of heart once he sees how much I love you. Naraku on the other hand is going to be a different story." Kagome stated with a growl. Inuyasha was a little amused by her sudden growl. He was still worried that Naraku was in the same place as his future mate. He had to get any information from her that she could possibly know, and he had to warn her about him.

"How much do you know about Naraku?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome huffed with an angered expression. She hated Naraku with every being and she just didn't trust him.

"All I know is that he came to the castle one day following the orders of Ryu, the King of the Southern Lands. Naraku said he was told to help the King of the West. Ever since he's been here, I have had a strange and terrible feeling about him. I don't trust him one bit." Kagome said with a worried expression. Inuyasha nodded.

"Remember when you got that kimono and the woman was telling you the story of Inutaishou and Izayoi?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome giggled and nodded.

"Yes I remember. I guess you were near that place huh?" She asked very amused.

"More like on the roof of it. I have really good hearing." Inuyasha said with a wink. Kagome rolled her eyes as she smiled.

"That story was about my parents. Inutaishou and Izayoi are my parents." He admitted. Kagome gasped.

"My mother told me about a spider demon that tricked that moth demon. The moth demon was told by that spider demon that human raiders had invaded our territory and began the first attack. That is why the war between humans and demons began. It all started with that spider demon. He killed my mother and possibly my father. I don't know what happened to my father after he left me and mother. My father did everything he could to keep the Western Lands safe as he would scout the perimeter. He wanted to make sure that mother and I lived in a safe environment. He told mother to live for him and me." Inuyasha explained his story. Kagome had a sad look.

"Naraku is that spider demon." Inuyasha said. Kagome's eyes went wide with fear.

"Then we need to report this to father." Kagome said with a worried expression. Inuyasha nodded as they both turned around to head back to the palace.

As they reached the balcony of Kagome's room, she hopped down from Kirara turning to face Inuyasha.

"I never did get my saviors name." Kagome smiled with loving eyes. Inuyasha blushed with an apologetic expression.

"It's Inuyasha." He told her. Kagome smiled and nodded. Inuyasha hopped down from Karo and closed the distance between him and Kagome. Karo was behind Inuyasha and Kirara was behind Kagome.

"Thank you Inuyasha, for everything." Kagome said softly as they both took each other's hands.

"No Kagome, thank you." He told her with a smile. As they stood there starring into each other's eyes, both neko demons nudged their master's forward making them kiss each other. Inuyasha and Kagome were both surprised when they broke apart, both of them blushed. Inuyasha smiled and caressed Kagome's cheek.

"Don't worry Kagome. We'll be sure to warn your father tomorrow morning." Inuyasha told her. Kagome nodded as she kissed his lips one last time before retreating to her room. She looks back at him with a loving smile.

"Goodnight my handsome hanyou." Kagome gave a wink. Inuyasha blushed slightly.

"Sweet dreams Kagome." He told her. Kagome nodded as she went to her room to get ready for bed.

Inuyasha and Karo landed on the ground as Inuyasha had the biggest grin playing across his lips.

"You look very happy Inuyasha. Anything good happen with you two?" Shippo asked from his spot. Inuyasha saw Shippo leaned against a tree with his hands behind his head.

"Everything is going very well Shippo. Of course Kagome figured out who I was, so I told her the truth." Inuyasha explained. Shippo nodded.

"Good, she deserves to know the truth and you knew that ever since you made that wish. Which reminds me, what will your second wish be?" Shippo asked with a raised eyebrow. Inuyasha took a moment to ponder on the question.

"I don't know Shippo. When you're a Prince, you have everything that you could possibly imagine." Inuyasha explained.

Just then Inuyasha and Shippo heard a horde of demons gathering around them. 'Oh no! Not here!' Inuyasha thought. He took out his Tetsusaiga as it transform into a fang.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted as he blasted the demons away leaving nothing behind. Naraku comes up behind Inuyasha and striking his chest letting out miasma into his body. Inuyasha fell to his knees as he felt the poisonous gas fill his body. 'Man! I'm NOT gonna let this get to me!' Inuyasha growled as he glared at Narkau.

"That's some sword you have there for a human like yourself." Naraku said with an evil grin.

"What is your problem? Why have these demons attack me?" Inuyasha played dumb. Naraku laughed darkly. He walked up to the young Prince and smirked evilly.

"You are getting in the way of my plans you little twit!" Naraku growled as he tossed Inuyasha aside, making him hit the bark of a tree. Iuyasha growled as he got up. He raised his sword and gave it a swing.

"Wind Scar!" He called out his attack. Naraku grinned as a barrier appeared around him. 'Of course he would have a barrier protecting him.' Inuyasha growls to himself. Naraku uses a lightning attack to paralyze the young Prince. Inuyasha hit the ground, unable to move. He saw as Shippo and Kirara were being restrained by other demons.

"Get him out of my sight." Naraku said as he began to walk back inside of the castle. Then a thought occurred to him and he gave a smirk. Naraku walks back to Inuyasha and grabs his chin. Inuyasah growls and glares. 'He better take his filthy hands off of me!' He growled to himself.

"My plans involve the little Princess up there. I plan to convince her father to have her marry me so that I would become King. Soon I will rule the Western Lands and turn the royal pains up there as my slaves. If they don't obey me then I will kill them." Naraku said as he began to laugh darkly. Inuyasha growled in anger.

"Keep your filthy hands off of her you sorry excuse of a demon!" Inuyasha growled. Naraku walked off as he waved his hand giving the order of getting rid of Inuyasha.

The demons had tossed Inuyasha into a river of miasma that could kill him in an instant. He struggled to get free but the miasma was making him weak and loose consciousness. 'Kagome...' Inuyasha's last thougth before he blacked out.

The Shikon No Tama began to shine brightly, listening to the heart of it's holder. The miasma was purified in an instant and the miasma left from Inuyasha's body. The Shikon No Tama heard the wish of his heart wanting to stay alive to protect the woman he dearly cares for. It took a moment for Inuyasha to open his eyes. He rose up and noticed that he was still alive. 'How am I...?' He began to ask himself.

" _The Shikon No Tama granted your second wish that came from your heart Inuyasha. You wished to stay alive to protect the Princess._ " Midoriko stated. Inuyasha smiled and gave a nod.

"Thank you." He said.

" _Anything to help. Just remember that you only have one wish left, use it wisely._ " Midoriko stated before disappearing.

Inuyasha looks up to the sky and began to hop from one ledge to the next. Once he reached the top of the hill he starred off into the distance with a look of determination and revenge. 'I'm coming my Kagome, please hold on.' He thought to himself as he started his way back to the castle.


	12. Naraku Takes Action

Kagome was at her mirror brushing her raven hair as she was getting ready for bed. Kirara came up to her and gave her a nudge on her side. Kagome smiles at the neko demon and pets the top of her head.

"I'm guessing that you like Karo huh?" Kagome asked. Kirara gave a little purr as if she was saying yes. Kagome chuckles softly as she stood up from her mirror and went to get dressed in some comfortable pajamas. She took out a green silky kimono with gold embroidery and a light blue obi. She smiled when she saw the other green kimono with golden flowers and a light blue obi. Kagome stroked the sleeve of the kimono as she remembered the story of the beautiful woman that wore one just like it.

"I wonder what Inuyasha's parents looked like. I've never heard a story like theirs before. Maybe there's a scroll or something that has the history of the Western Lands, a story about Izayoi and Inutaisho." Kagome said to herself as she got dressed into her pajamas.

"Kagome." Hige called out to his daughter. Kagome turned around to see her father at the entrance of her room.

"Oh father, I'm so glad that you're here. I had such a wonderful time with Yash." She said as she walked towards her father.

"I can't wait for the wedding preparations! I'm so happy!" Kagome said with such excitement.

"You should be Kagome. For I have chosen the one who will be your husband." Hige said. Kagome was confused with what her father was telling her.

"What are you talking about father?" Kagome asked in a hushed tone.

"You will wed Naraku." Hige said as Naraku stepped forward into Kagome's view with an evil smirk. Kagome took a step back and gasped in shock.

"I can see that you are speechless my dear." Naraku said as he took her hand.

"You will be a fine bride, a bride that will soon be by my side." Naraku said with a smile. Kagome yanked her hand back away from Naraku with a scowl on her face.

"I will NEVER marry you." Kagome said in a growl. She went to her father with a sad expression.

"Father, I choose Prince Yash." Kagome said. Naraku scoffed.

"Prince Yash left, he said that he wasn't coming back." Naraku said. Kagome glared at Naraku until a certain voice called out.

"You know, it's bad to underestimate me and make up stories Na-ra-ku." Inuyasha said his name with venom. Naraku turned with a shocked expression and Kagome had a loving smile.

"I knew that you wouldn't leave just like that." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled to Kagome and gave her a wink. He turned to Naraku with a glare and walked over to him.

"Tell them the truth Naraku. You tried to have me killed." Inuyasha barked with a growl.

"Oh come now, I don't have to go through such utter nonsense. He's obviously lying." Naraku said as his eyes went red.

" _Obviously lying._ " Hige repeated. This didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha as he growled.

"Father! What's wrong with you!?" Kagome asked her father with a worried expression.

 **Time to show her father the truth about Naraku.** Inuyasha's demon growled.

 _Maybe her father will have him beheaded._ Inuyasha's human side smirked. Inuyasha growled angrily.

"I know what's wrong with your father Kagome." Inuyasha said as he glared at Naraku. Kagome looks at Inuyasha and watches him throw a punch at Naraku's face. Naraku slid across the room, hitting his head against the wall. Kagome went wide eyed with surprise. 'Wow! Wish I could've done that.' Kagome thought to herself with a smirk.

"What in the world is going on here?" Hige said as he was rubbing his head with a look of confusion on his face. Inuyasha walked up to Hige.

"Your Highness, Naraku was controlling you using his eyes. He has the power of hypnosis to control people to do what he wills them to do." Inuyasha explained. Hige gasped with shock.

"What!? Naraku!?" Hige glared as he turned to look at Naraku. Naraku was already up with a panicked expression.

"Traitor!" Hige growled as he stepped closer to Naraku.

"Now, now your Highness let's not be too hasty." Naraku began to say.

"Guards! Guards!" Hige shouted. Naraku had a worried look as his little demon friend panicked.

"Great! This is juuust great! We are doomed, done for! Say goodbye to our heads because we are so dead!" The little demon hissed in anger. Naraku gasped as he saw a pinkish/purplish glow coming from Inuyasha's neck. Naraku had the biggest smile on his face as he realized that the glow was from the Shikon No Tama.

The guards made a grab for Naraku to drag him down to the dungeon. Naraku had an evil smirk as he glared at Inuyasha.

"Don't think this is over just yet you insolent pup!" Naraku growled. Inuyasha growled back as he lunged for Naraku, but as he did so, Naraku let out a cloud of miasma. Everyone covered their noses and mouths as they coughed. Naraku had disappeared away from the group.

"After him! I want him tossed into the dungeon! Search the entire castle, search the perimeter, search the village! I. Want. Him. Found! NOW!" Hige shouted to his guards. The guards bowed and went off to go search for Naraku.

"You alright Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he held her close to him. Kagome pulled away just a little to look into his loving brown eyes.

"I am now." Kagome said with a smile. Inuyasha smiled back with love in his eyes.

Hige let out an aggravated growl that shocked the happy couple.

"I can't BELIEVE that Naraku has been using me all this time! What on earth could he possibly be up to!? How am I supposed to..." Hige vented his aggravation until he realized something. He looked over to Inuyasha with his daughter Kagome in his arms.

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Did my daughter finally choose a suitor?" Hige questioned with a big smile playing across his lips. Kagome smiled as she looked towards her father.

"Of course father." Kagome said with a nod. Hige jumped for joy.

"Oh Kami this is just fantastic!" He said with such excitement. He walked over to the couple and began making plans.

"Don't worry, you two will be wed at once! Oh this is a happy day! You two will be happy and prosperous! And you my boy will be King!" Hige said with more excitement.

"King?" Inuyasha looked up at Hige as Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder with a loving smile.

"Well of course my boy. A fine upstanding youth such as yourself, a person of your impeachable loyal character is exactly what this kingdom needs." Hige explained. Inuyasha couldn't help but frown. He loves Kagome, but he wasn't a real Prince. Only Kagome knew his secret and understood why he did it. He wasn't sure if her father would be quite as understanding as she was.

* * *

Naraku had entered his secret lair with his back towards the door. He had the biggest grin playing across his lips. The little demon was still rambling on.

"We need to get out of here! They know about us now! How are we suppose to rule the Western Lands now with the guards on our tails! Next thing you know, we'll be tossed to the wolves!" The little demon said. Naraku began to laugh evilly knowing the truth about 'Prince Yash.' The little demon looked over to Naraku with a raised eyebrow.

"Great, he's totally lost it." He said to himself. He went over to Naraku and did little shocks here and there to get Naraku's attention.

"Heelllooo! Earth to Naraku!" The little demon said. The little demon gave a smack to Naraku's face.

"Snap out of it you stupid spider demon!" The little demon shouted. That earned a glare from Naraku as the little demon was grabbed by a tentacle.

"Prince Yash is nothing more than that good for nothing hanyou Inuyasha!" Naraku growled angrily.

"He has the Shikon No Tama." Naraku said with an evil smirk.

"Why that sorry excuse for a.." The little demon began to say. Naraku gave his little demon friend a tight squeeze.

"YOU are going to relieve him from it!" Naraku growled.

"M..Me?" The little demon chocked out.

"Do not fail me or you will be turned into nothing but dust!" Naraku threatened.

* * *

Inuyasha was pacing back and forth in his room with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong with you Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha sat down with one leg bent up and the other straight out as he began to think.

"I don't deserve to be King Shippo. I don't know anything about how to rule a castle, let alone rule the Western Lands. Maybe if my mother and father were still here, things would've been different, but I don't know." Inuyasha said. Shippo sighs as he leans against a podium with one ankle across the other and his arms crossed as he looks at Inuyasha with a serious expression.

"Well Kagome knows the truth right? So, why don't you tell her father the truth?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha looks up to Shippo with a slight glare.

"I can't Shippo! What if he doesn't understand as well as she did? What if he has me tossed out and bans me to see his daughter ever again? I love her, I really do, but to live this lie with only Kagome knowing the truth? I just can't do that to her." Inuyasha turned his head to look outside. Shippo simply shook his head. His eyes reached the Shikon No Tama that hung on a small necklace holder that sat on top of a dresser.

"Are you going to make your third wish yet Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha turned to look at the jewel with a small smile.

"I will later. I'm keeping my promise to Midoriko, but right now I need to talk to Kagome and her father. You're right, her father deserves to know the truth." Inuyasha said as he stood up. Shippo nodded as he watched Inuyasha walk off to find Kagome.

When Shippo left the room after Inuyasha, Naraku's little demon comes in and sees the Shikon No Tama.

"This is just too easy." The little demon smirked as he took the Shikon No Tama to hand it over to Naraku.

* * *

Hige was giving the announcement to the people of the Western Lands.

"People of the Western Lands, I'm proudly happy to say that my daughter has finally chosen a suitor!" Hige shouted happily. The villagers began to cheer happily.

At this time Inuyasha walks up the stairs and sees Kagome looking out the curtains with a smile.

"Kagome." Inuyasha calls out to her. Kagome turns and runs up to Inuyasha.

"Hey, you made it!" Kagome said with a happy smile.

"Kagome I need to talk to your father about me." Inuyasha said. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and dragged him up the stairs in a hurry.

"I understand that Inuyasha, but the entire kingdom showed up for father's announcement. You can tell him later." Kagome said with a smile as she began to fix Inuyasha's hair. She gave him a quick kiss and pushed him through the curtains as her father said his name.

"I'm happily proud to introduce Prince Yash of the Northern Lands!" Hige shouted. Inuyasha had a nervous smile as he saw thousands of people cheer.

Up in Naraku's lair, Naraku and his little demon where watching the whole announcement.

"Look at them cheer at that good for nothing of a half-breed." The little demon hissed.

"Let them cheer." Naraku growled with an evil smirk.


	13. Naraku's Wishes and a Happy Ending

Naraku looks at the Shion No Tama with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"Midoriko, you will grant me my wishes. I am the new owner of the Shikon No Tama, you have no choice but to obey me." Naraku growled. The spirit of Midoriko appears before Naraku with a sad expression.

" _As you wish my Lord._ " Midoriko says with a slight bow. Naraku smirks evilly as he looks at the beautiful woman before him, but she was no Kagome.

"For my first wish, I wish to be King of the Western Lands!" Naraku growled. Midoriko gave a nod and waved her hands. Soon the sky was going dark and the air was filled with miasma. Lightning and thunder began to clash the sky, giving off more of that evil aura. The castle began to change into one that's fit for a Dark Lord.

"What's going on?" Kagome has a worried look. Inuyasha growls angrily as he recognizes the evil aura in the air.

"It's Naraku!" Inuyasha says. Hige and Kagome look at Inuyasha with worry. Everyone was looking around until they saw Naraku come down before them in his barrier shield. The crown that Hige wore appeared on Naraku's head and he wore royal clothing. It was a black kimono with purple and gold embroidery and a red obi. His wavy hair was put up into a hair ponytail. Kagome and Hige gasped with horror, Inuyasha took his stance ready for a good fight.

"Naraku! You traitorous demon!" Hige shouted.

"Hold your tongue you little whelp! You have a new King before you!" The little demon hissed at Hige.

 **We'll see about that!** Inuyasha's demon growled.

 _Let's show this demon what we can do!_ Inuyasha's human side growled as well.

I won't let him get away with this! I'll kill him! Inuyasha told them subconsciously. Naraku watched as Inuyasha crouched low with his hand holding the hilt of his sword.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Unless you want your little Princess to die." Naraku smirked as he wrapped a tentacle around Kagome's waist. Kagome let out a scream when she felt herself being squeezed.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Hige called out.

"Naraku, I order you to release my daughter!" Hige said. Naraku threw his head back in laughter.

"There's a new order now! **My order!** " Naraku said in a demonic voice.

"Now you will be the ones to bow down before me!" Naraku said with an evil smile. Kagome grunted and scoffed.

"We will NEVER bow to you!" Kagome said. Naraku squeezed her tighter. Kagome gasped feeling her breath being suffocated.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Inuyasha barked with anger. Naraku smirked with an evil grin as he held up the Shikon No Tama. Inuyasha gasped with shock. 'No! I knew I shouldn't have left it alone!' Inuyasha cursed himself. He saw the Shikon No Tama turning black with Naraku's dark heart. 'I should've freed Midoriko while I had the chance!' Inuyasha growled to himself.

"Midoriko! For my second wish, I wish to be the most powerful demon in the world!" Naraku said. Midoriko nodded sadly as she waved her hands. Naraku began to transform into a huge spider demon with dark powers to use. Inuyasha growled as he felt a little intimidated by Naraku. 'Just because he's gotten stronger and more powerful doesn't mean nothing! I will be the one to defeat you Naraku!' Inuyasha barked to himself.

 **Now where were we? Ah yes, you WILL bow before me!** Naraku said in his demonic form. The eyes glowed a bright red making Hige bow first. Then Naraku tosses Kagome to her father.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted with worry. Kagome turns around with her miko powers about to show but Naraku was too fast. He made her bow before him as well.

Naraku turns back into his human form with an evil smirk. His power and strength were a lot more stronger than before, he no longer had a human heart. He was a full demon. Naraku walks up to Kagome and holds her chin.

"My dear Kagome, there's just someone I'm dying to introduce you to." Naraku said as he looks to Inuyasha with a smirk. Kagome gasps as she knows what Naraku plans on doing.

"Naraku! Take your filthy hands off of her!" Inuyasha barked angrily as he drew out his sword. Naraku grins as he snaps his fingers, a dark purple light surrounds his hands and he thrushes has hand forward. The purple light of power surrounds Inuyasha and begins to change him back into his half-demon form. His jet black hair turned silver, his brown eyes turned amber gold, his nails turned into claws, his teeth turned into fangs, and his human ears were replaced with two triangular dog ears on top of his head. Kagome heard her father gasp.

"Kagome what's the meaning of this? Did you know about this?" Her father asked. Kagome was about to answer her father but Inuyasha spoke out.

"Don't blame your daughter your Highness, she didn't know anything. I'm sorry Kagome." Inuyasha said with his ears pinned against his head. Hige looked at his daughter as she had a worried look for the hanyou.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered with a sad look in her eyes. Hige noticed this as well as he heard his daughter whisper his name. 'Wait a minute. Inuyasha? He's Inutaishou and Izayoi's son.' Hige remembered the stories, but he also remembers meeting them one day for a royal meeting at Inutaishou's castle. The day before the war started, Inutaishou had agreed to let Hige take over the Western Lands for him. He also mentioned his son Inuyasha, and had asked Hige to make sure that Inuyasha lives a comfortable life with his mother. Hige sighed sadly. 'Then I have done a horrible job at that. Inuyasha's mother died and his father.. I have no idea what happened to him. I knew that Inuyasha lived somewhere in the village but I was never able to meet him or talk with him. He must've had a rough life.' Hige thought sadly.

"Let's get rid of this lowly half-demon now shall we." Naraku smirked as he wrapped a tentacle around Inuyasha's waist. Inuyasha growled as he slashed the tentacle apart.

"Don't touch me you vile demon!" Inuyasha growled as he took a hold of his sword. Naraku chuckled evilly as he waited for the hanyou to attack.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha shouted his attack. A light emanated from the sword heading for Naraku. Naraku absorbed the attack with a smirk. Inuyasha gasps.

"What!?" Inuyasha glared at Naraku. Then he could scent the Wind Scar again, but it wasn't coming from his sword, it was coming from Naraku. 'Oh no!' Inuyasha thought to himself. The Wind Scar shot out from Naraku's barrier even stronger, but that didn't worry Inuyasha. Inuyasha took a hold of his sword and waited for the attack to close in. Once the Wind Scar was close enough, Inuyasha swung his sword.

"Backlash Wave!" Inuyasha shouted as he sent the attack back to Naraku even stronger than what it was before. When the attack made contact with Naraku, he absorbed that attack as well.

"What in the...!?" Inuyasha growled. Naraku sent the attack straight back before Inuyasha had a chance to dodge or attack. Inuyasha screamed out as the Backlash Wave made contact with him.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed out with fear. Inuyasha was down on the ground, he looked lifeless from where Kagome was standing.

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha!" Kagome called out to him, but Inuyasha didn't move. Naraku gave an evil laugh as he took Kagome in his arms and dragged Hige by the collar.

"No! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome kept calling out with tears in her eyes.

"Silence woman! He's dead, so forget about him." Naraku smiled evilly. Kagome couldn't help but whimper her cries as Naraku dragged her and Hige back inside of the castle.

* * *

Shippo was back to his seven year old self ever since the Shikon No Tama became Naraku's. He and Karo (who surprisingly didn't disappear) came up to Inuyasha to check up on him.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo called out. Inuyasha looked badly injured but Shippo knew that he's gone through much worst.

"Come on Inuyasha, don't do this. Kagome needs you and so do I. I never said this to you and I may be a pain sometimes but... I always thought of you as sort of a father figure to me. You took me in and took care of me the best you could, and I always appreciated that... no matter how many times we aggravate each other." Shippo said with a sad look. Karo mewed as he nudged Inuyasha's face and started licking the wounds.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he slowly opened his eyes. He heard every word that Shippo said and gave a small smile.

"You mean that kid?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at Shippo. Shippo gasped as he looked up to see Inuyasha awake.

"You're alive!" Shippo shouted with excitement. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Of course I am kid. I was caught of guard, but that won't be happening again." Inuyasha said as he sat up rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you going to be able to fight Inuyasha?" Shippo asked as Karo transformed into his saber form.

"Don't worry Shippo, these wounds are nothing. I will save Kagome and her father, get revenge for mother and father, and defeat Naraku! I WON'T let him win!" Inuyasha barked as he hopped on Karo's back. Shippo hopped up to as he settled in front of Inuyasha.

"Let's go Karo!" Inuyasha gave the command and Karo took off to head to the top of the castle.

* * *

In the throne room, Naraku had Kagome chained and leashed while her father was in a cage. He was torturing Hige with a few of his demons after he weakened Hige, making him useless to defend himself with his powers. Narkau chuckled evilly as he watched Hige suffer.

"Stop it Naraku! Leave him alone!" Kagome cried out. Kagome was in a black kimono with red and gold embroidery and a purple obi. Her raven hair was up in a high ponytail and her lips were ruby red. Naraku tugged on the chain that bounded Kagome to him.

"It pains me to have to treat you like this Kagome. A beautiful flower such as yourself should be in the arms of the most powerful demon in the world." Naraku said as he held a golden crown up to Kagome. Kagome backed away slowly as Naraku's face grew closer to her.

"Why, with you as my Queen..." Kagome sent out her miko powers through her hands and used them on Naraku.

"Never!" Kagome growled. Naraku hissed out in pain from her miko powers and slapped the young miko on the cheek, causing her to fall backwards.

"Kagome!" Hige shouted with worry as he tried to use his own powers, but he was still weak.

Naraku glared at the young miko and had a thought. His grin became big as he looked at the Shikon No Tama around his neck.

"Midoriko, I have decided to make my final wish." Narkau said.

At this point, Inuyasha entered the castle and made it to the throne room with ease. He hid behind a statue and watched the whole thing as he listened with his heightened hearing.

" _What is your final wish my Lord?_ " Midoriko asks sadly.

"I wish for Princess Kagome to fall madly in love with me." Naraku said with an evil smirk. Kagome gasped in horror. 'Inuyasha... Please I need you... Please be alive..." Kagome thought to herself.

Inuyasha growled silently to himself as he heard the wish.

 _Midoriko can't grant that wish remember?_ Inuyasha's human side reassured.

 **Still the intension is there and he's going to regret hurting our mate!** Inuyasha's demon growled

" _I'm sorry my Lord, but that is one of the four wishes that I can't grant. I have restrictions._ " Midoriko explained. Naraku growled.

Kagome looked pass Naraku and saw Inuyasha peek out from behind the statue. She silently gasped with joy. Inuyasha put a finger to his lips as he moved a little closer. Kagome nodded as she thought of a plan. She hated this plan and knew that Inuyasha would too, but it was her only option at this point.

 **You do as I say! I'm the new master here, YOU obey me!** Naraku growled in his demonic voice.

"Naraku." Kagome called out to him. Naraku turned to look at Kagome with a look of lust in his eyes. Naraku placed the Shikon No Tama down on the arm of his throne and turned back to Kagome.

"I never realized how handsome and strong you really are." Kagome said in a seductive voice. Inuyasha watched Kagome as she played Naraku.

"That's better. Now my dear, tell me more about myself." Naraku said with a dark grin. Kagome walks over to him seductively.

"Your the strongest demon in the world, you're very intimidating, any woman would want you." Kagome said seductively. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he gagged to himself. 'At least she's keeping him distracted for me to take that jewel back.' Inuyasha thought to himself, although he worried.

"Go on my dear." Naraku said.

"I just love how your eyes glow making other cower before you. You have the Western Lands in the very palm of your hands. Your voice is so soothing and hypnotic, it just sends shivers down my spine." Kagome said more. Inuyasha was at the throne, hiding from Naraku.

The little demon gasped as he saw Inuyasha in the room.

"Nara..." The little demon began to call out but Kirara and Karo pounced the little demon to silence him.

"What about your infatuation with that half-breed?" Naraku asked as he got closer to Kagome's face. Kagome huffed and smirked.

"What half-breed?" Kagome asked as she caressed Naraku's cheek.

Inuyasha was making a grab for the Shikon No Tama when Kirara and Karo knocked a bowl off a podium along with the little demon. Naraku turned around to see what was going on but Kagome grabbed him fast and turned him towards her to kiss him on the lips.

Inuyasha growled in disgust as he saw the scene before him. He knew that Kagome hated doing that and knew that she was doing it to keep Naraku distracted, but it still bothered him.

 **How could she do that!?** His demon barked.

 _Quit your growling. I'm not happy with it either but she did it to keep him from seeing us._ Inuyasha's human side explained.

When Kagome broke the kiss, Naraku had a smirk playing across his lips.

"That was..." Naraku saw a reflection of the hanyou and growled.

"You!" Naraku hit Inuyasha with one of his tentacles, making him hit against a wall. Inuyasha growled.

"How many times must I kill you, you mutt!" Naraku shouted. Kagome thought fast and took a sword that was in the throne room and clashed it with Naraku's. Naraku was very intrigued with Kagome's actions.

"You dare fight against me!?" Naraku growled. Kagome growled back.

"You are nothing Naraku! I will fight you!" Kagome said as she and Naraku clashed blades again.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out as he watched Kagome face Naraku. Yes, he was surprised but he knew that Kagome couldn't face this on his own.

"You will die Naraku! I won't let you rule the Western Lands! It doesn't belong to you!" Kagome and Naraku clashed blades over and over. Naraku smirked as he sliced at Kagome's arm, leaving a slash mark. Kagome fell back but kept he stance.

"Kagome stop!" Inuyasha said as he drew out his Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha could smell Kagome's blood, his eyes went wide knowing that his mate was injured. Inuyasha growled with anger as his demon side began to take over. His eyes glowed red with teal irises, his fangs and claws grew sharper, and he had one purple jagged stripe on each cheek.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out as she saw him transform.

 **Kagome back me up!** Inuyasha said as he charged at Naraku with his Tetsusaiga. Kagome nodded as her miko powers healed her injured arm. Naraku smirked as he transformed into a gigantic spider demon.

 **You will never defeat me you half-breed!** Naraku laughed evilly.

 **We'll see about that you filthy vermin!** Inuyasha barked. Inuyasha rose his sword as it turned black. Kagome had a bow and arrow at the ready, letting her miko powers flow through the arrow.

"Die Naraku!" Kagome shouted as she sent her arrow flying straight at Naraku's heart. Naraku hissed in pain as the arrow started to purify him. Kagome sent another sacred arrow, but this time it was at his back. She sent two more arrows, cutting off Naraku's spider legs.

 **What!? NO!** Naraku shouted. Inuyasha grinned evilly.

 **Time to send you to the depths of the underworld where you belong!** Inuyasha brought down his sword.

 **Meidou Zangetsuha!** Inuyasha shouted as blades of the Meidou was sent flying, pulling Naraku apart piece by piece. Naraku was defeated by Inuyasha and Kagome.

* * *

The defeat of Naraku had turned everything back to normal and freed Kagome's father. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as she ran to check on her father.

"Father, are you alright?" Kagome asked. Hige hugged his daughter with a proud smile.

"I am very proud of you Kagome. You are one strong woman." Hige said as he looked at his daughter. Kagome had a loving smile.

"I can't take all the credit father." Kagome said as she looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha picked up the Shikon No Tama and placed it around his neck and Shippo hopped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I feel like such an idiot for not freeing you first before I left." Inuyasha said.

" _Don't blame yourself Inuyasha. You didn't know what was going to happen. You can't tell the future._ " Midoriko told him.

"Still, it's common sense." Inuyasha said.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You defeated Naraku, got your revenge for your parents, and saved the entire kingdom." Shippo said with a smile. Inuyasha gave a sad smile.

"All good it did me." Inuyasha said with his ears pinned against his head.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called out to him as she walked close to him. Inuyasha turned around to see his precious Kagome and took her hands.

"I'm sorry for everything that you have been through, and I'm sorry for lying to you about being a prince... Even though you figured it out, I still shouldn't have lied to you." He told her with a sad expression.

"It's alright Inuyasha. I understand why you did it." Kagome said with a soft smile. Inuyasha nodded as he began to release her hands.

"Goodbye Kagome." Inuyasha was going to leave but Kagome took hold of his hands. Inuyasha turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"That stupid law! This isn't fair... I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she hugged him tightly. Inuyasha held her close to him.

"I love you too Kagome." He told her as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

" _You still have one wish left Inuyasha. Just say the word and you can become a Prince again._ " Midoriko said. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'm not going to wish for that." Inuyasha said with a small smile.

"I love Kagome, but it would be selfish of me to use that third wish on myself. So Midoriko, I wish for the Shikon No Tama to disappear forever so that you can be free." Inuyasha said with a smile. The Shikon No Tama began to crack and it shattered into dust. Midoriko had a look of shock. She saw the smile on Inuyasha's face and smiled herself.

" _Thank you Inuyasha, for everything. I am a free spirit now and can move on in peace._ " Midoriko said as she disappeared.

"Goodbye Midoriko, rest in peace." Iuyasha said. Kagome placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder with a smile.

"You did the right thing Inuyasha. I'll miss you though and no matter what anyone says, you'll always be a Prince to me." Kagome said as she kissed Inuyasha's cheek.

Hige gave a smile as he walked over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha my boy, you have definitely proved yourself to me that you are willing to do anything to protect my daughter and this kingdom. I knew your mother and father back then and your father specifically asked me to make sure you and your mother lived happily. I didn't do a really good job at keeping that promise to your father. From this day forward my daughter shall marry whomever she deems worthy." Hige said with a smile and a nod.

Kagome gasped with a surprised look but soon turned into a loving happy smile. She ran up to Inuyasha.

"Him!" Kagome said as Inuyasha picked her up and spun her around. When he placed her back on the ground, Kagome caressed his cheek softly with a loving smile.

"I choose you Inyasha." Inuyasha smiles as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said happily.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were flying on their neko demons Karo and Kirara. They smiled at each other as they flew through the diamond sky with the full moon shining brightly.

"You're very beautiful Kagome." Inuyasha said with love in his eyes. Kagome held out her hand to Inuyasha, he gladly took her hand in his.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she took his other hand in hers. Inuyasha placed his forehead against hers with a soft loving smile.

"I love you too Kagome." He told her softly. He took his hand, placed it on her cheek softly and bringing her close to him. He leaned in to give her a soft loving kiss. When they came up for air they smiled. They knew that this was only the beginning.


End file.
